


Old Habits Die Hard

by lenfaz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/pseuds/lenfaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon Divergence. Liam has been alive all this time in Neverland but he was able to escape into the Enchanted Forest just by the time the curse hits. Cursed Liam AU. It will be a Captain Swan eventually as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

Liam Jones had lost the count of the decades he’d been imprisoned in Neverland. They could be centuries for all he knew. And yet he lived imprisoned in that cave, in the shadows, without being able to see natural light or smell the salty air of the ocean. Almost nothing to bring joy into his days, a prisoner of that devil child that had an entire army of vicious children at his command. And a few pirate villains had come and go in the centuries; desperate and seeking for revenge from what he could learn in the fragmented conversations from his warders. He felt sorry for those poor unfortunate fools that had lost everything in such terrible ways that were willing to descend to the deepest low in order to find some sort of solace.  In those moments, his mind would drift towards his brother, always thinking about his little brother. He’d be gone from the world now, after centuries had passed. He could only hope Killian had found peace and happiness in his life.   

The sound of footsteps interrupted his somber thoughts and Liam turned around, his eyes trying to discern who was coming his way. His face broke into a soft smile when he recognized her. The only thing that had brought joy to his days.

“Tink…” He whispered as she reached to him, her hands grabbing his, a haste fear consuming her.

“Liam… _I’ve found a way_.” She whispered hastily as she pulled her knife and cut the ropes that tied him.

“Lass, even if you can free me from this cave, we are still trapped in this wretched island.” He whispered, his hands caressing hers softly. “And Pan would retaliate against you… I – I can’t have that.”

“No, Liam, I’ve find a way to free you, _completely_.” Tink said smiling, her hands reaching for the pouch at her waist, pulling a vial with her. “This will allow you to go back to the Enchanted Forest, you just have to free its contents over you and think of the place.”

“How did you get this?” He asked, not daring to take the vial from her hands.

“I was able to sneak it from Pan.” She whispered to him, shifting nervously. “We don’t have much time…  you should hurry.”

“Is this enough for the both of us?” He asked hopeful but Tink shook her head.

“No, that magic is not strong enough to pull me out of this place…” She said, trying to fight the tears that were coming to her eyes, her hands shaking between his.

Liam shook his head vehemently. “I can’t go through with this, then.” His eyes bore into hers. “I can’t leave you here, at the mercy of _him_.”

“He needs me, he won’t hurt me. I’ll be _fine_.” She promised before she removed her hands from his to cradle his face. “But you need to leave now, Liam; before it’s too late for you.” Her forehead rest against his.

“I don’t want to leave you…” He whispered, one of his hands now tangled in her hair as the other fidgeted with the vial.

“You have to.” She whispered, her nose nuzzling against his. “Do it.” She pleaded.

_I’ll come back for you_. Liam promised silently to himself before he poured the vial over himself and thought of the Enchanted Forest.

And then she was gone and it was all a blur. He blinked for a second and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in the middle of familiar docks. He was only able to smile for a second before he noticed the cloud of green and grey smoke enveloping them.

/-/

Michael Dillon woke up on his bed, the remnants of a hazy dream haunting him. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what had happened on the dream, but he couldn’t shake a dreaded feeling from inside him. He slowly got off the bed and moved to the kitchen, turning on the stove and heating the water for his morning tea.

He could see the clock in the tower had started to move overnight, marking a new morning in Storybrooke. The correct time on the clock and a hazy dream to haunt him. It seemed to be a morning out of the ordinary, for a change.  


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am overwhelmed about how many of you expressed interest in this little story! I want to let you know a few things. One, this is unbetaed and English is not my first language, so please excuse any grammar errors and typos. If you see something that is totally preposterous, let me know and I’ll fix. (And yes, I am aware that I mix in and on a lot, but there are no rules for that!)
> 
> Two, I am not going to rewrite the entire show for this (I am planning to do that in another canon rewrite, tbh). Since it’s Liam centric, it will be focused mainly on his experiences (for now) and perhaps a little of Emma’s PoV. I’ll include mentions of certain events from season 1, but you are all familiar with the plot and what happened!

Michael Dillon never gave much thought on town gossip. He had a job doing sailing trips over the summer that left him enough money to almost make it by for the winter; and he picked work on the docks and helped Marco or Maurice around if he needed more. He led a nice and quiet life, sharing the occasional beer with Graham at The Rabbit Hole.

It was an uneventful life in an uneventful town.

_Until Emma Swan came along_. And all of the sudden, Graham was acting strange, Regina was losing her composure and Mary Margaret lost her reputation by gallivanting with a married man.

Emma was interesting, though, and so was the breath of fresh air she’d brought into town when Regina’s lad found her, his mind full of dreams and stories about fairytales. He had asked the lad one time who he was in the book, but Henry had said that he wasn’t there, so he was clearly from another realm. Or time. “That’s a convenient excuse, lad.” Michael said ruffling Henry’s hair.

Michael still remembered the first time he crossed paths with Emma Swan, a few days after she’d yelled at Graham about unrequested drinks. He was picking up his tea from Granny’s while she sat there having breakfast. She sported a ‘no nonsense’ look on her face and she almost yelled at him, “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing, lass, just getting my daily cup of tea. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t dream of approaching you and buy you a drink after what you’ve said to our dear sheriff.” He smirked at her before bowing his head in salutation and leaving towards the docks.

He ended up buying her a drink. After Graham’s funeral, they both got hammered at The Rabbit Hole and they ended up by the docks, sharing one last toast in his memory.

After that night, he made a habit out of dropping by the station with a hot cocoa from Granny’s in his hand, and checking on her. She could use all the help she could get when she ran for sheriff. Michael voted for her, in the same way he convinced the guys at the docks that Sydney was not qualified to be sheriff.

Emma had little friends in town, and when Kathryn went missing and Mary Margaret ended up in jail, it was Michael who found her at the docks and encouraged her to seek the truth, to have faith in herself.  He couldn’t understand why he felt that strange pull to Emma, or why he was so apprehensive of that August bloke that had showed up in town. Emma asked him teasingly if he was jealous and he shook his head, smiling. It wasn’t like that. It truly wasn’t. But there was something special about her, he just couldn’t connect the dots. He felt that several pieces were missing for him to fully understand it all.

His nightmares didn’t make matters easier. He would wake up in the middle of the night, his body covered in sweat, shaking, a dread feeling at the pit of his stomach. But he could never remember what was haunting him in his dreams. He would get off bed and head to the docks, finding calm in waiting for the sun to rise and then contemplating the horizon.

Suddenly, many things happened at once: Emma felt overwhelmed and decided to leave, Henry got sick and Emma went after Regina. When he found her, she had a determined stare on her eyes and he knew he wasn’t going to talk her out of it. So he made himself useful and got out of the way, heading towards the docks to prevent any further commotions around town.

And that was where Michael Dillon felt the wave of the curse break and Liam Jones was back. Back in a town he knew nothing about, victim of a curse he had no part in and the painful reminder that he had left someone behind.

Liam took a deep breath to ground himself into the present time. There will be time to commiserate about what was lost _. Now it was not the time._ If the curse was broken, it meant everyone remembered and it could only mean one thing: disturbs were coming and it was probably too much for just Emma to handle. A sheriff that until the day before, didn’t even believe in magic.

Liam arrived at Regina’s house at the same time Emma, David and Mary Margaret did, and he stood by her side until the mob dispersed. He offered to go with her to the sheriff station, but she refused, shaking her head.

“Just… who are you?” She asked curiously, “You know, out of – in the other…” She hesitated.

“My real name is Liam.” He said smiling, “And I am afraid that the rest is a tale for another occasion, when you have a little more time and at least a few libations in front of us,” He bowed at her, “ _Your Highness_.”

“Oh no!” She said, “You are not calling me that!!”

“But if what the book said was true, and it seems it is, then you _are_ a princess.” Liam said seriously, “I didn’t meant to offend you, lass.” He bit his lower lip sheepishly.

Emma sighed. “You didn’t, Liam.” She stopped for a second. “That is going to take a little getting used to.” She admitted. “I have to run to the station, I’ll see you later.”

But that was the last time he saw her. By the time he arrived to help with the Wraith, all he found was David, Henry and Regina looking vacantly at the floor.  


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and support. This is the last of the “installment” chapters and we will move towards a more narrated story after this one :) I hope you like it!

_“Who are you?”_

_“Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker… Hook.”_

_“As in Captain Hook?”_

_“So, you’ve heard of me…”_

/-/

Liam walked around the churchyard, observing families gathering together, lovers reuniting. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of regret as his mind drifted to his loved ones. The ones he’d left behind, even if it was against his own will. There was nothing he could do at this point. Killian had been gone for centuries and there was no way to reach Neverland. No way to travel between realms. If they were, he’d be sure that David would have used it to bring Emma and Mary Margaret by now.

But there wasn’t. And all he could do right now was push his own pain away and help others. So he scanned the yard to find Ruby and make himself useful.

/-/

_“Have you ever even been in love?”_

_“No. I have never been in love.”_

/-/

Liam was passing by when he spotted Henry and David exercising with wooden swords. He smirked as he remembered when he and Killian used to do the same.

“Your arm needs to be a little higher, lad!” He yelled at Henry.

David and Henry stopped their swordplay and David smiled at him. “You know how to use a sword?”

Liam smirked as he extended his hand towards Henry. “May I, Henry?”

Henry gave him the sword and took a few steps away to watch. Liam bowed his head in salutation at David, “Captain Liam Jones, at your service. _Navy_.”

“My Navy?” David asked as they both started sparring with the swords.

“Oh no, not at all. You were born much later. I – I’ve spent centuries as a prisoner in Neverland. I had just gotten back to our realm when the curse hit.”

“That is bad timing, Captain Jones.”

“Indeed it is, Majesty. You can call me Liam.”

“And you can call me David.”

/-/

_“Gold... Rumplestiltskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn't he? That's why you want to kill him.”_

_“For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?”_

_“Maybe I was, once.”_

/-/

Liam had made a habit out of joining David at the sheriff station, helping around as much as he could with the town problems. It was in one of those occasions that David cleared his throat and finally dared to ask the question that had been eating him alive.

“So you and Emma?” He asked hesitantly.

“Pardon, Majesty?” Liam asked confused.

“Call me David…” He replied and he looked away nervously.

It took Liam a few minutes before he understood the meaning of the question. He chuckled, “Do you want you know if I’ve… _dallied_ with your daughter?”

“I guess so…” David sighed.

Liam shook his head. “No, I haven’t. Our relationship is of the friendship nature… I just feel protective of her. I think part of me was channeling my lost memories and missing my brother…”

“You have a brother?”

“Had… he’d be dead by now.” Liam said sadly. “I spent centuries imprisoned in Neverland, I never got a chance to say goodbye.” He sighed. “But well, that is what it is. I don’t even know what happened to Neverland or if it there is even a way to get back there.”

“Why would you want to go back to Neverland?”

“That’s a different story, for another day perhaps…”

/-/

_“I can’t take a chance that I’m wrong about you.”_

_“SWAN!”_

/-/

When David felt too close emotionally to Ruby and his father situation, it was Liam who volunteered to help with the search. He stood by David’s side as the hat got destroyed and he could only try to give words of comfort as David collapsed on the floor, tears running freely through his face.

/-/

_“Do you know what this is, Emma?”_

_“The bean that the giant kept.”_

_“Uh-uh-uh. Yes, indeed. A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this... well, this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol. Something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility. Now look at it. Dried up, dead, useless. Much like you.”_

/-/

Liam knew a broken heart could sink a soul, any soul, into the deepest darkness imaginable. And as he contemplated Regina fall apart after vanishing her resurrected dead fiancé, his mind drifted to those poor unfortunate souls he’d heard about in Neverland.

/-/

_“You would have done the same…”_

_“Actually, no.”_

/-/

He tried to reason with David, but he knew he was not going to let Henry go through that fire room again. Liam did the only thing he knew was going to be of any help: he bowed to protect Henry with his life.

/-/

_“Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back. With my life on the line, you’ve left me no choice. A bit of advice? When I jab you with my sword, you’ll feel it.”_

/-/

Liam kneeled next to an unconscious Ruby as he watched Henry plead with Regina, begging her to give Emma and Mary Margaret a chance. He wished upon the gods that the lad was able to get through his mother’s darkened heart.

/-/

_“Now, let’s go home.”_

/-/

Suddenly, Emma and Mary Margaret climbed out of that well and Liam smiled relieved. Henry threw himself into the arms of his mother. Emma hugged him tightly before she reached to embrace Liam as well.

“Welcome back, Swan.” He said.

They all hurried to the pawnshop and he watched as the power of true love broke a curse and David and Mary Margaret were finally reunited.

It wasn’t his place to intrude on such family matters, so he silently left and headed to the sheriff station.

Emma found him there later that night, sitting on one of the desks and going over some reports.

“Are you filling my overdue paperwork?” She asked amused.

He chuckled, reaching to scratch behind his ear… “Ex occupational hazard, I believe they call it.”

“That’s right. You owe me your story.” Emma smirked as she showed him to bottles of beer. “And I brought the booze. What was it that you call it?”

“ _Libations_.”

“Yeah, that.” Emma pulled a chair and sat next to Liam and handed him a beer before opening hers and holding it up for a toast. “To fairytale identities.”

“Cheers.” Liam said, clinking the neck of his bottle against hers.

“Ok, spill.” Emma commanded.

“My name is Liam Jones and I was a Royal Navy Captain. _Centuries_ ago.” He noticed Emma’s eyebrows raising and he told her the story about being a naval captain serving his king until that wretched mission in Neverland and how he’d lost his life, only to wake up again prisoner from Pan in that island.

“Peter Pan? I thought he was the hero of that story.” Emma asked in disbelief.

“That boy is anything but a hero, Swan. He’s an evil being.” Liam replied sighing.

Emma tilted her head. “There’s more to it, isn’t it? There’s something you regret deeply…”

Liam smiled ironically, “Which regret you want first?  The brother or the girl?”

“The girl?” She asked surprised.

“There’s always a girl, Swan.” He tilted his head, raising his eyebrows at her. “But let’s settle on the story of my brother Killian, who was also my lieutenant.” And then he started talking about Killian, the hardships of their childhood, their start at the naval academy, the joy of sailing with his little brother and how if he’d listened to him, he would not have died (twice) and spent centuries as a prisoner in Neverland. He would never have met Tink either, he thought bitterly.

“So now you know, Swan. The curse broke and everyone is finding their loved ones. I’m finding out that my loved ones have probably been dead for centuries. And I don’t even know how he lived, if he’d been happy… or not. I woke up from the course to find myself as alone as I was before.”

“That’s not true,” Emma said, her hand reaching to grab his, “You have us. You and David seemed to have bonded while we were gone” She smiled at him.

“Aye, that is true. Although, one of the first things he inquired about was whether or not you are I were _involved_.”

Emma blushed embarrassingly, “Oh god… I can’t believe it…”

“Don’t you worry, I told him the truth…” Liam smirked at her jokingly, “That you had tried to seduce me but I refused you. Because I believe in good form.”

Emma laughed at that, “So you were a gentleman in your story.”

“I’m always a gentleman, love.” Liam said with a lopsided grin.

Emma froze instantly, her eyes widening. That phrase, that voice, that term of endearment. All of the sudden an entire different man came to her memory and she tried to make sense of what was slowly brewing in her mind.

It couldn’t be… it was crazy.

Crazier things had happened.

“Emma!?” He heard Liam’s concerned voice.

“Liam… I-” She stuttered. “You brother… his name was Killian, right? Killian Jones.”

Liam nodded confused. “What of it?”

“Dark hair, darker than yours…” Emma said, studying Liam’s features. “Blue eyes, almost like yours, but brighter somehow…” She shook her head, “I should have seen it, you roll your eyes in the same way, but I had no way of knowing.”

“Emma, _what are you talking about_?”

“I met – a pirate, in the Enchanted Forest.” Emma looked at Liam, trying to figure out how to break the news, “Not just a pirate. I met Hook. _Captain Hook_.”

“From Neverland? Like the villain in the Peter Pan version they have in this realm?”

“Yeah…” She whispered. “But Liam, when I met him, he told me his name was Killian. Killian Jones…”

Liam froze, his eyes widening in surprise… “He couldn’t be…”

“Scar on his right cheek?” Emma asked and the turmoil of emotions she saw on Liam’s eyes confirmed her theory.

“Bloody Hell…” Liam cursed before his eyes looked at Emma again. “He’s alive? But--- how come he’s a pirate? And a _villain_?”

Emma grabbed his hand as she told Liam everything she could remember about Hook from the moment she met him until she knocked him out on Lake Nostos.

“I am sorry…” She offered when she saw the desolation in Liam’s eyes. “I – I left him there… I’m sorry.”  

Liam forced a reassuring smile, “You had no way of knowing, Emma. You did what you had to do to get back to Henry.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “That’s two people I need to come back to and that I would never be able to.”

 

Little did he know that at that exact same time, Killian Jones was making his way to Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter IV

The loud bang on his door woke him up and the bright sunlight pierced his eyes as he slowly tried to get ahold of his bearings.

“Open up, Jones! I know you are in there.” Her voice came from the hallway and he seriously considered burying himself under the blankets, until Emma talked again. “You do remember that I know how to pick a lock, right?”

Liam sighed as he slowly padded his way towards the front door of his apartment and opened it to find Emma holding a drink carrier with two cups on it.

“I don’t drink coffee.” He spat out bitterly, his head pounding from the clear hangover he was having.

“I know, it’s mint tea. I seem to recall you mentioning it’s the best for hangovers.” She said almost condescendingly, but he could see the sheepish undertone in her eyes.

It wasn’t her fault. It really wasn’t. She’d only carried one beer for each at the sheriff station. It was him who decided to have four shots of rum in the span of twenty minutes at The Rabbit Hole after that. And then purchased two full bottles of Black Seal, locked himself in his apartment and proceeded to drink himself almost to oblivion for the last two days. 

Emma could see the guilt in Liam’s eyes. It had taken residence in him the moment he’d found out about his brother’s fate and she didn’t think it would leave him anytime soon. And she could understand the regret and remorse, it seemed to be something fairly common in many of the residents in Storybrooke these days. She was starting to wonder if breaking this curse had actually been a good idea. But she didn’t have time to wallow on that. And more importantly, neither did Liam.

She handed him the cup and watched him run a hand through his hair, sighing and taking a sip.

“Ok, you have to stop with the pity party.” She admonished him and he almost rolled her eyes at her. She continued nonetheless, “I get it. It’s not every day you find out your long lost brother is actually a fairytale villain.”

“Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.” He deadpanned, taking another sip of his tea and perching himself on the arm of his couch.

Emma smirked before sitting on the couch, taking a sip of her coffee. _“Touche_.” She tilted her head. “Also, Disney _really_ got it wrong with the backstory on Captain Hook. Not to mention his looks.” She said without realizing the meaning of her words.

Liam cocked an eyebrow at her, clearly amused by her declaration, “ _Excuse me, Swan_?”

Emma blushed furiously as she tried to come up with a reply, “Well- you know, he doesn’t have a waxed mustache and a perm…” She trailed off.

Liam chuckled amused, “Are you actually saying you found my brother _good-looking_ , Swan?”

Her death glare was enough for him to drop the subject. For the time being, at least.

“I need a deputy. There’s too much going on with Archie’s murder.” She said bluntly, cutting to the chase.

“You have your father….” Liam said as he averted his eyes.

“I need _your_ help with this case, Liam. David, Mary Margaret -they are too involved. There’s a lot of history between them and Regina. They tend to think the worse.” Emma hesitated.

“Can you blame them?” He asked, his eyes looking into her earnestly.

Emma tilted her head, “No… but someone has to be impartial in this. As sheriff, I have to ensure we are treating this fairly.” She trailed off, but Liam could read between the lines.

“And you are also too close.”

Emma nodded, “I am…with Henry and all the history with my parents.” She looked at him, “You were cursed, but it was almost by accident. You have no personal feud against Regina nor did she inflict any pain directly on you.”

“That is true.” He pondered her words, his fingers playing with the rim of the cup.

“So, would you consider it? Being my deputy?”

He smiled at her, “For now, _yes_. Let’s talk about it again when the summer arrives. I am quite fond of sailing and I am not sure about spending all day locked up in an office.”

“Ok” Emma smiled at him.

He got up and paced around his living room for a few moments before looking back at her, “Let me talk to some people at the docks, take a look around town. I know Ruby saw Regina, but let’s see if someone else has seen anything unusual. I’ll meet you back at the station later this evening?”

“Sounds good.” Emma said and she headed to the door. She turned around at the very last minute. “Thank you, Liam.”

He gave her a small smile and nodded at her.

 

The docks were always a prolific source of information. People would tend to use it to conduct shady business, yet they never seemed to pay attention to the variety of people that would swarm in there. Liam talked to some fishermen and other workers that lurked here and there and was able to piece together quite an interesting tale. Something was going on, and even though he still couldn’t pinpoint exactly what, he knew there was more into this story than what they were being lead to believe. He noticed that the sun was almost coming down on the horizon and he hurried to the station to share with Emma his thoughts.

 

Emma was busy filing some paperwork when she heard some footsteps behind her. She assumed it was Liam, so she spoke without turning around.

“Did you find something interesting at the docks?”

“Aye, Swan, there’s always interesting things happening at the docks.” A lilting voice said behind her and Emma froze for a second before she reacted and reached for her gun, but Hook was faster, shoving her against the file cabinet before he spun her around.

He pressed his body flush against hers, his hand securing her wrist, his legs forcefully preventing her from attacking him.

“Did you miss me, Swan?” He asked, his hook pressing against her hip.

“Hook, how did you get here?”

“I’m a man of many talents, love.” He replied, his eyes searching hers. “And you and I have some scores to settle…”

“Hoo- Killian, please, let me go.” She said, trying to keep calm. “We need to talk, there’s something you should know…”

He cocked an eyebrow at her, “Really, Swan? And what is it?”

Liam was entering the station when he saw a dark figure cornering Emma, his back to him. “Get away from her!” He yelled as he quickly ran and grabbed the man, shoving him away from Emma. He quickly scanned her to ensure she was not injured before turning around and facing the man that had tried to attack her.

Liam froze at the sight of his own brother staring back at him, blue eyes tinted with confusion.

“Killian?” He asked in a thin voice.

“Liam?!”


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

_“Killian?” He asked in a thin voice._

_“Liam?!”_

“Killian! Brother…” Liam whispered emotionally, but Hook only looked around, a ruthless stare coming into his eyes.

“What is this sorcery? Who are you?” He paced around measuring his steps. “Is that you, Crocodile? Are you playing tricks with my mind? How did you know how he looked like?” He spat.

“Killian it’s me… I swear it’s me.” Liam pleaded, taking one step towards Killian, but Killian moved backwards, lifting his left arm and Liam’s heart broke at the sight of the hook on his brother’s left hand.

Hook’s voice sounded pained when he spoke, “My _brother_ has been dead for centuries. I saw him die in my arms, I weighed down his body and watch it sink beneath the waves…” He turned around and looked at Emma, his voice ruthless and unforgiving, “What are you playing at, Swan? I thought you heroes had an honorable code… how could you?”

“Hook, listen to me,” Emma said. “He’s Liam, he’s your brother, you have to believe us…”

“You’re _LYING_!” Hook yelled threateningly and as he made a move towards Emma, Liam stood between them, his eyes never leaving his brother’s as he tried to remain calm.

“Killian, I can prove this to you…” Liam spoke slowly, his hand reaching out to his brother in a stop motion. “We were abandoned by our father on board of a ship and it was you and me since that moment. We eventually became Navy officers and we sailed together in my ship, _The Jewel of the Realm_. I was your captain, you were my lieutenant. One day, we reached Neverland and I cut myself with dreamshade.”

Killian was looking at him with awe, his eyes searching confused around Liam’s face, “How? This can’t be possible… You died in my arms…”

“It was all a trick from Pan, he – he kept me prisoner for centuries.” Liam sighed, running his hand through his hair and scratching behind his ear, “Killian, you have that scar on your cheek because one time when we were kids we were sword fighting and I struck too hard and cut you. I couldn’t sleep that night, thinking of anything that could harm you and take you away from me…” He finished in a strained voice, his eyes filling with tears.

Hook’s features had changed from anger to disbelief, then to pain, and finally his eyes had filled with tears as well.

“Liam…” He whispered in a broken voice.

It took Liam two steps to reach his brother’s side and then there was no more doubt in their minds when they finally met in a familiar embrace both of them had missed for centuries.

 “Brother… brother.” Killian whispered.

They stood like that for a long moment, lost in their brotherly embrace, centuries of ache and longing finally coming to an end.

But darkness had taken a residence on Killian and it would not go away easily. He turned to Emma the moment he let go of Liam’s embrace.

“Did you know? Did you know and leave me there on the Enchanted Forest!?” There was hurt and anger in his voice, and Emma’s heart sank, her voice breaking as she tried to hastily reply.

“Hook, I didn’t…”

Liam placed his hand on Killian’s shoulder, getting his brother’s attention. “Killian… She didn’t know. I – I hadn’t shared my story with Emma by the time she got thrown into the portal.” He sighed, a small smile coming to his features, “She was actually the one that figured it out the moment she was back.” He turned around to look at her with concern, “Emma… are you ok?”

Emma nodded, running her hand through her hair as she averted Killian’s inquisitive gaze.

“Can I – can I take him with me?” Liam asked expectantly, the only thing that mattered to him at the moment was to take his long lost brother back to his apartment and hear everything he had to tell him.

Emma hesitated. “Liam, if Cora is here and with everything that is going on. I – I need to know which side he’s on.”

“I’ll take full responsibility, Swan.” Liam vowed. Killian scoffed at Emma but Liam turned around to give him a stern look and saw how his brother squirmed at it. He smiled to himself at the thought. “Come Killian, we have a lot to talk about, little brother.”

“ _Younger_ brother.” Killian corrected.

They were almost by the door when Emma spoke again. “Liam…” She called at him. “Be careful, ok?”

Liam nodded, “Aye, Emma. You don’t have to worry about me…”

She smiled softly at him.

“What about me, Swan? Am I not worthy of the same treatment as my older brother here?” Killian smirked smugly at her, his voice laced with innuendo.

Emma rolled her eyes at Hook, smiling to herself at Liam’s blushed features. “Get out of here, Hook. Be happy I am not arresting you. _Yet_.”

“Can’t wait to handcuff me again, love?” Hook asked, tilting his head and biting his lower lip.

“Alright Killian, that is enough!” Liam said horrified.

Killian shrugged before giving Emma a little bow and exiting the sheriff station, followed by Liam.

“So brother… where to?” Killian asked.

“My lodgings are this way…” Liam pointed as they started walking towards his apartment.

“So…” Killian started, scratching behind his ear awkwardly, “you spent centuries as prisoner in Neverland?”

Liam nodded. “And you became a pirate…”

“Among other things…” Killian sighed as he entered his brother apartment and looked around confused as Liam switched on the light.

“Yeah, that is electricity. We will get to that eventually…” Liam said shortly as he motioned for Killian to take a seat. “I want to hear about these things that happened to you…”

“I am going to need some rum to start those tales, brother.” Killian said pulling his flask out of his coat.

“Good, we’ll start with that one and I have a bottle somewhere in here after we drink this one.” Liam said as he took the flask from Killian’s hand and took a deep gulp. He gave it back to his brother and smiled. “Now, talk.”

Killian took a deep gulp, stalling nervously.

“Killian…” Liam whispered, sensing his brother’s apprehension.

“I’m not sure you are going to like hearing what I’ve become, Liam.” Killian said sighing.

“Let me be the judge of that, brother.”

And thus, Killian began his tale from the moment he’d let the waves engulf Liam’s body and embraced the crimson flag, pirating the seas seeking revenge on their king. He told his brother about meeting Milah and falling in love with her; the many years happily spent together sailing the seas. And then his voice broke when he recalled how she was murdered and his hand was taken by the Dark One. He averted his eyes from his brother as he began the tale of his darkest days.

Liam’s hand closed tightly on the glass he was holding as he listened to the centuries of pain and darkness his brother had embarked in, guilt invading him, threatening to swallow him whole.

 When Killian finished his tale, retelling his final adventure with the bean and reaching the town, he finally dared to look back at his brother. To say he was afraid of what he would find in his brother’s eyes was an understatement. For centuries he hadn’t care about what anyone thought of him, but in front of him was the only person he’d wished never had to see him like this. The only person’s whose opinion he treasured. The only person who knew who he used to be.

To Killian’s astonishment, there was no disappointment or disgust in Liam’s eyes. There was… _guilt_.

“Liam… You can’t think….” He started but Liam cut him off.

“If I had listened to you, Killian, none of this would have happened. But I was such a fool, always thinking that I was right. Always thinking that there was honor and nobility in everyone. And look where it got us…”

“We’re still alive, brother.” Killian offered. “Or something like that.” He shrugged. “But _how_ did you end up in Storybrooke?”

“I was able to escape Neverland, but the moment I reached the Enchanted Forest, the curse hit and I was brought here with the rest of them. It wasn’t until Emma came and broke the curse that I remembered who I really was.” Liam sighed.

Killian cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably, “Do you and Swan? Are you?”

Liam looked confused for a moment before he pieced it together and chuckled, “No, but it’s good to know that after centuries, that is one of the first things you want to know. At least I know where your priorities are…”

“She and I have… _unfinished business_.” Killian said.

“And they will remain unfinished, little brother. She’s a princess.” Liam admonished. “Not to mention, I am pretty sure she can kick your sorry arse. Actually, she already did.” Liam looked at him confused. “You’ve been a pirate for centuries and you lost a fight with a woman who’d only wielded a sword once in her life… how did that happen?”

“She caught me off guard.” Killian said shortly.

Liam rose his eyebrows and gave him his most infuriating smirk. “Is that so?”

“This is what you want to discuss the first night we see each other after centuries?” Killian asked annoyed.

“You brought her into the conversation…” Liam said smiling, before taking another sip from his glass.

“Liam…” Killian said and Liam turned around to look at him, “How did you escape Neverland? No one comes and goes unless Pan lets it happen.”

Liam averted his gaze, the painful memories coming to him, “I had help… someone stole the magic from Pan and brought it to me.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “She’s the reason I need to go back…”

“Back? To Neverland?” Killian asked surprised.

“I don’t know if she’s still there, if she’s still alive, but if there is a chance… I need to find her.”

Killian squinted his eyes and tilted his head, his mind piecing together the information.  

“Wait… there is only one woman I can think of in Neverland.” His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he almost choked on his rum. “Tink!? Are you in love with a fairy?”

Liam blushed, “She’s not a fairy anymore…” And then the other shoe dropped. “You know her? Of course you know her! Did you two…?” He trailed off, not sure how to phrase the question.

Killian looked at his brother curiously, “Would it make a difference on how you feel about her?”

Liam didn’t hesitate, “No, it wouldn’t.” He waved his hand. “Forget I even asked.”

Killian sighed, running his hand through his hair. “The answer is no, Liam. We knew each other, we actually spent several night sharing a drink or two. Or a few more.” Killian shrugged. “But it never felt that way… it was more of a friendship nature. It was a strange pull, I felt protective of her somehow.”

Liam heard his brother’s words and couldn’t help but smirk, some pieces of the puzzle finally fitting in his mind.

“What?” Killian asked intrigued at his brother’s smirk.

“You’re not ready to hear it, little brother…” Liam said.

“After everything that has happened today, nothing can surprise me, Liam.” Killian retorted.

“ _Fine_. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Liam sighed. “The way you’ve described you felt about Tink? That strange pull and protective streak? That’s how I feel about _Emma_.”

Killian’s befuddled expression made Liam laugh for the first time in that emotionally charged evening.

“I think it’s enough confessions for a night. Come brother, let’s go to bed. Tomorrow we will continue figuring this out.”


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A few things that will be important down the road. I am writing this fic as it goes and it is the first time I have not done a detailed plot outline. I have an idea, but not all the details worked out. Also, the addition of Liam in the story changes significantly a lot of plot events as they happened on the show. Therefore, there might be plots altered and plots completely turned around or not revisit. And tons of plot holes. Just… be forgiving and focus on the Jones Brothers (please).

** Chapter VI **

Hook stood by the window on Liam’s living room, watching the sun rise, his mind lost in the events of the last day.

“You’re up early, brother.” Liam said as he appeared in the room carrying two steamy mugs.

“I captain a ship, I always get up early, Liam. What about you?” He asked.

“I guess old habits die hard…” He handed Killian one of the mugs, and he took it, approaching his nose to smell the content.

“You still drink tea.” Killian said as he took a sip of the hot, comforting beverage. “So… what now, Liam?”

Liam sighed. “Well, I have to go to the station and talk to Emma, there are a few things going on around here…”

“Do you work with her? Is that what you do in this realm?” Killian asked curiously

“ _No_. I have a boat and I do sailing trips over the summer. I’ve just agreed to help Emma for the time being. When the curse broke, a lot of old feuds resurfaced and she needs someone neutral to help her with some of the cases. I have no past issues with anyone, so she figured I could help her. We – there’s a murder case we are looking into. All evidence points to Regina, but…” Liam said

“You are not convinced…” Killian asked in a low voice, thinking he was not surprised that his brother had put it together.

“Something doesn’t quite fit. Regina wouldn’t be so careless. She wouldn’t leave traces…” Liam turned around and found Killian shifting uncomfortably. He knew that stance.

“ _Killian_. What do you know!?”

“Nothing, why do you ask?” Killian smirked smugly at him.

“Don’t lie to me, brother. Do you know who did it? Do you know anything? Was it Cora?” Liam pressed.

Killian sighed, pondering his options. Cora wouldn’t like to be betrayed again. And he would be in grave danger if he were to do it. But Liam was standing in front of him. He had bowed to follow his brother to the end of the earth once, and he couldn’t back away from that promise. Not even after centuries of darkness.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, “He’s not dead, Liam. He’s hidden… on my ship. Cora put a spell on some poor bastard to make it look like it was him. ”

Liam looked at him shocked, “Why?”

“To break Regina. To alienate her from all of you so she can lure her into doing her biding.” Killian shrugged. “Cora is powerful, but she wants Regina by her side. And if she can have you all turning against her…”

“Then the two of them can do a lot of damage in here.” Liam finished before his eyes turned to Killian, “What have you done, Killian? How could you ally with that woman?”

Killian averted his gaze, “I did what I had to do to survive, to – to ensure I’d get my revenge on the crocodile.” He turned to face his brother with a cold stare. “I don’t expect you to understand…”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Liam replied, “Come on, we need to tell Emma and David and free that poor man.”

Killian stood still, averting his gaze.

“ _Killian_.” Liam’s voice was firm.

“I can’t release him.”

“You can’t keep him prisoner.” Liam countered

“I need to know where the Dark One keeps the dagger. _I need to know!_ ” Killian shouted, “I’ve spent centuries chasing my revenge, I can’t give up now.”

Liam’s eye bore into his brother, and Killian couldn’t take the disappointment he saw in them.

“He killed her, Liam. He tore her heart out and crashed it in front of me. And I was helpless to save her, but I will avenge her.” Killian’s voice broke, the pain of her loss coming visible in his eyes. “He has to pay.”

“Revenge won’t bring her back, brother.” Liam said. “It’s nothing but an empty road. It’s not a way to live.”

“It’s only way I know how…” Killian replied.

“Then I feel sorry for you, brother.”

“I don’t need you pity, Liam.” Killian spat almost ruthlessly and the darkness in his eyes broke Liam apart.

“I’m heading to the station.” Liam said. “Killian, _please_ , think about this.”

He took one final look to his lost bother before grabbing his jacket and leaving the apartment.

/-/

Emma looked at Liam expectantly when he entered the station but she frowned when she saw the sadness in his eyes.

“Liam…” She started but he cut her off.

“Let’s just say that you might be right and leave it at that, aye?” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before taking a look at her. “Archie is alive.”

“ _What_?!” David and Emma asked in unison.

“It’s all Cora’s doing. Well, _almost_.” Liam explained. “She put a spell on another body to make it look like Archie. She’s trying to get to Regina. If we all isolate her…”

“Then she can convince her to join her side.” David said.

“Where’s Archie?” Emma asked, arching her eyebrow at Liam, leaving the rest of her thoughts unspoken.

Liam smiled sadly, shaking his head, “I think you can guess…”

“Liam…”

“Emma, _don’t_.” He pleaded. “I can’t deal with this right now. We need to find Archie. We need to stop Cora.”

“The ship is moored on the docks, but it must be protected by some type of magic.” David said. “We could ask Gold to help us.”

“ _NO_.” Liam and Emma said in unison and David tilted his head confused.

“We need to keep Gold out of this,” Emma said. “He’ll kill Hook if he knows he’s here.”

Liam run his head through his hair in frustration and Emma decided she needed to do something. She was the savior after all.

“Liam, why don’t you and David take another look at the docks, see if there is anything else you can find.” She said as she stood up.

“And where will you go?” David asked concerned.

“I’m going to see if there is anything else I can find out around,” Emma said vaguely.

“Emma…” David tried to reason with her but she held her hand up.

“I know what I am doing… I’ll be fine.” She said reassuringly and walked towards the door.

“Emma.” Liam stopped her, his arm resting on her arm, “He’s hell bent on revenge. I- I’m not sure.” His voice broke, and he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“I’ll be ok.” Emma said. “I am not planning on doing anything stupid.” She promised before turning around and leaving the station.

/-/

Liam and David were inspecting the docks when David spoke directly.

“She went to talk to Hook, didn’t she?”

Liam sighed, “I wish I could tell you she didn’t, but I think you know how stubborn your daughter can be.”

“Will she be ok?”

Liam directly into David’s eyes, “He won’t hurt her.”

“How can you be so sure?” David asked. “He – He has done despicable things, Liam.” David said directly but with a soft tone in his voice.

Liam turned around to look at him, “ _I know that_ , Majesty. But he’s my little brother. I’ve tended his wounds and soothed him to sleep when we were lads and our father abandoned us. He was caring, loyal, decent.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I’m fully aware that all you see is the villain he became; but there was good in him, David. I need to believe he can choose to redeem himself. I’m his big brother. I have to believe in him, because nobody else will.”

David nodded, his thoughts on the brother he never knew he had until it was too late, his mind wondering if he could have made a difference in his brother’s life and save him from his death. He clasped Liam’s shoulder and smiled at him, “Come on, let’s see if we can ask some more questions around.”

/-/

Emma knocked forcefully on Liam’s apartment door. It only took a few minutes before she was face to face with Hook, who raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a devilish smirk.

“Did you miss me already, Swan?” He flirted but Emma would have none of it as she shoved him forcefully on the chest. He trailed a few steps back, looking at her confused.

“You _idiot_!” She spat. “How could you do this to him!?”

Killian tilted his head, his eyes squinting, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said shrugging.

“Don’t lie to me, Hook.” Emma said.

He took two steps forward, invading her personal space, lowering his head so their eyes were at the same level, “What will you do, Swan? Tie me to tree? Put a knife to my throat? Handcuff me? Knock me unconscious?” He gave her a toothy grin. “If I get a say on the matter, I’d prefer you tying me. In a _good_ way, perhaps.” He bit his lower lip intently and Emma fought the urge to take a step back.

“You can’t do this to Liam, Hook.” She whispered.

Killian’s jaw clenched, something dark flickering in his eyes. “Stay out of this, Swan.” He said shortly.

“ _I can’t_.”

Killian tilted his head again, coming even closer to her and Emma could feel the air tensing around them, “Why do you care?” He chuckled, “Do you pine for my brother, Swan?”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, almost amused by his question, “Are you jealous?” She countered.

His tongue darted out to moisture his upper lip, “Oh no, darling. I just wanted to save you the heartache.” His eyes bore into hers before he took a step back. “You haven’t answered my question, Emma. Why are you here, so invested in this?”

She shrugged, “I’m the savior. They all say I’m supposed to bring back the happy endings.”

“I don’t think that includes mine, darling.” He said mischievously.  

“I wasn’t talking about yours…” She spat aggressively. 

His face fell for a second, before he masked a smile. “Right.” He said, scratching behind his ear in a self-deprecating way.

Emma bit her lower lip, regretful. “Hook,” she started softly but Killian averted his gaze shyly. Emma took a step towards him, her hand reaching hesitantly to grab his left arm, above his hook.  “Whatever Liam’s happy ending is… you’re a big part of it. You’re his _brother_. He’s thought about you from the moment the curse broke.” Her eyes looked for Hook’s. “Are you willing to lose him again? If – If you go after Gold now, _he will kill you_. He has magic. He’s _powerful_.”

“I’m not afraid to die for my revenge.” Killian said in a strained voice.

“But are you willing to have Liam witness your death?” Emma asked and she felt Hook flinch underneath her hand, “He already blames himself for what happened to you. _Killian, please_.”

The sound of his name on her voice made Killian’s eyes flicker again, his stare borings into her but she couldn’t decipher the meaning. “You and I, we understand each other. Look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt, right?” She said softly.

“It has worked for me for centuries, Swan.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“But you have a chance now, to be part of something. As crazy and messed up as this is, and trust me, it is; you can be a part of this. _He needs you._ ”

“He doesn’t need _me_. He needs someone I haven’t been in centuries, love.”

Emma looked at him, “The choice is yours, Hook. You can be a villain. Or you can join us, and be a part of your brother’s life.”

Killian pondered her words for a few minutes, before he sighed, “Where is he?”

“He’s at the docks with my father.”

Killian tilted his head, “That’s going to be interesting.” He looked at Emma, “Find Regina. Meet us at the docks.”

“ _Why_?”

“Swan, I know you really don’t do this… but I need you to trust me.” He said, eyes boring into hers.

Emma thought for a second before she finally nodded.

“Alright, let’s go.” She said and headed for the door. He was quickly by her side, holding it open for her.

/-/

Liam sat on a bench by the docks, watching the waves. A flask of rum came into his line of view and he lifted his head to find Killian looking at him sheepishly.

“Rum?” He asked.

“It’s a little early to be drinking, Killian.” He said but took the flask nonetheless, opening it and taking a deep gulp before handing it back. Killian sat next to his brother and took a gulp himself. They both sat there for a few minutes, watching the sea.

“The man you knew, brother… he’s gone.” Killian whispered. “He’s been gone for centuries. I am not sure I could ever be him again.”

“I’m not asking you that, Killian. I’m not the same man either.” Liam sighed. “I know that all you had for centuries was your revenge. And I understand, brother. If it had been Tink…” He trailed off. “But you can’t ask me to sit by and watch you embark yourself in a journey that will only end in your demise. I can’t do it.”

Killian sighed, his hand fidgeting.  Liam looked intently at him. “Where does that leave us, brother?” He asked.

Killian smiled, “At this moment, we wait for Emma and Regina. We’ll free this man that I have on my ship. After that, I don’t know.”

Liam put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “We’ll figure out from there.”

They were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps and they both turned around to see Regina and Emma approaching them. Regina spotted Hook and she stopped dead in her tracks, a fireball coming to her hand.

“This is your brilliant idea!?” Regina snorted. “ _Trust the pirate that is working with my mother_?”

Hook stood up and gave Regina a bow. “You look dashing, Majesty. This realm suits you.”

“Save it, Hook.” Regina said shortly before turning to look at Emma. “You do realize he’s probably going to betray us, don’t you? I know he has a pretty face but I thought you were smarter than falling for a few charming words…”

Liam and Killian chuckled, only to cover it the moment Emma shot a death glare at them. “He won’t betray us.” Emma said convinced.

“Whatever promises he did, he will break them. He’s a _pirate_.”

“He’s also my brother.” Liam stated proudly. “And I trust him.”

Regina’s eyebrows shot up comically in her forehead. “ _Your brother_!?”

Killian took a step closer to Emma and Regina, “It’s a long story, and now it’s not the time.” He pointed at a near spot, “My ship is docked right there. And your mother put a spell on it. Can you break it?”

Regina shot him a sneering look. “Of course I can. Stand back.” She said.

Killian stood next to Liam. “You’re doing the right thing, Killian. I’m proud of you.” Liam said.

Hook scratched behind his ear nervously, “You might not be when you see what comes next.” He whispered.

Suddenly, a ship materialized in front of them and Liam’s heart swelled on his chest. He’d recognized those lines anywhere. But so many things felt off as his eyes scanned the surface and he witnessed the crimson flag and other alterations that were plain _wrong_.

Forget Gold. _He_ was going to kill his little brother.  He cleared his throat, “Brother…What did you do to _my_ Jewel?”


	7. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As I’ve mentioned before, the addition ofLiam alters elements of the plot. Given this, some things that might have happened later on the show will happen before in here. Or not at all. Or differently. In addition, I will not rewrite entire seasons, but just focus on certain aspects.

_"Brother…What did you do to **my** Jewel?”_

Killian only smiled sheepishly in reply as he lead them into the ship. Liam just stood there, scanning his former ship in astonishment. Later, he could barely recall how Hook and Emma had freed Archie, and they took him above deck. Archie seemed confused and frightened but Emma’s reassuring words and Liam’s presence helped him a little.

It seemed that Killian was committed to make a difference, because after Archie was freed he pulled Emma to the side and showed her a cage that was covered with a thick blanket.

“Emma,” he started embarrassed, “there were some other _passengers_ Cora brought to Storybrooke.”

He slowly removed the blanket and Emma gasped at the sight of Anton asleep inside the cage.

“How – how did she?” She asked confused.

“I don’t know,” Hook sighed, running his head through his hair before giving her a stare filled with pain and self-loathing, “I – I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Emma’s first instinct was to lash out on him, but there was something in the guilt he was carrying in his eyes that made her hold back the words that were about to leave her mouth.

“Let’s get him out and try to wake him up.” Emma said before she called for Regina to help them bring Anton back to consciousness.

Liam still seemed dazzled, his eyes going back and forth on the details of the ship. Killian stole glances at his brother as he scratched behind his ear and stand on the deck of his ship, watching Emma and Regina trying to figure out what to do.

And then all hell broke loose as Anton threw himself towards a newly arrived David, pulling Liam out of his daze.  Liam and Killian reached out to pull Anton away from David, but Anton kept screaming about David being responsible for the death of his family. Liam tried to make sense of the words coming from the former giant’s mouth, a fact he was also learning at that very moment.

It was with no little effort that Emma and Liam were able to convince Anton that David was not the person he was looking for, that it had been his twin brother the one responsible for the demise of his family. Killian made himself helpful by pulling his rum flask and offering a drink to Anton, who took it eagerly. He stood there and his eyes focused on a brown haired boy standing next to Mary Margaret, looking in awe at everything.

“Is that your lad, Swan?” He asked curiously and Emma nodded.

Henry threw himself in Regina’s arms first, before he reached Emma’s side and looked at Hook.

“You’re Captain Hook!” Henry said eagerly.

“So…you’ve heard of me.” Hook smirked at Henry, and Emma rolled her eyes at him.

“Is this your ship?” Henry asked, his eyes wandering around the deck in awe.

“Aye, welcome to the _Jolly Roger_ , m’boy…”

“Actually, it’s _my_ ship and its name is the _Jewel of the Realm_ ,” Liam interrupted as he ruffled Henry’s hair. “And this is Killian, my brother.” He smiled fondly.

“Your brother is Captain Hook? And he found you?” Henry exclaimed before turning around and beaming at Emma, “I knew you were going to bring the happy endings, mom!”

Emma smiled at Henry, before her eyes darted to Killian, who was looking at her with a self-deprecating smile.

“Aye, it seems she’s just doing that,” Killian said, ducking his head bashfully.

From the corner of his eye, Liam could appreciate David’s apprehension towards what could clearly have been defined as a _moment_ between Emma and Killian. He sighed to himself before clearing his throat, “It’s been an eventful morning.” He looked at Killian, “What do you say we show Anton where he can find lodgings? Come Anton, I’ll give you a tour of the town. I need to do it for my little brother anyway.” Liam smirked.

“Younger brother.” Hook corrected with an annoyed look and Liam chuckled.

“Come on, let’s go.” Liam said and Emma stopped him, her hand resting on Liam’s arm. “Be careful with Gold, Liam.” She said nervously.

“We will, don’t fret, Swan.” Liam smiled at her.

Killian watched his brother exchanging glances with Emma, and swallowed hard, averting his eyes. He focused his stare on Regina, who was standing a bit far away from the group and watching everyone carefully.

He turned around and looked for Mary Margaret, “Milady...” He started hesitantly. “Cora’s entire plan to lure Regina into her biding is to isolate her from all of you. Specially the lad.” He tilted his head, scratching behind his ear before speaking again. “Please remember that.”

Mary Margaret nodded and left to reach for Henry and walking with him towards Regina.

Liam and Anton joined Killian on the deck and the three of them headed towards the town, with Hook sharing his flask with Anton.

/-/

The next morning, Liam and Killian sat down at Granny’s to have some breakfast, as Liam gave his brother the rundown on how to make a living in this realm.

“We need to get you a job.” Liam said.

“I have enough gold, I don’t need to find work, brother.” Killian said.

“And _how_ did you get that gold, Killian?” Liam asked pointedly.

“Well---” Killian tilted his head, his eyes avoiding his brother’s. “I might have taken a ship or two.”

“You are _not_ using your stolen doubloons to pay for things!” Liam started but his speech got cut off the moment he saw Killian freeze, his stance completely changing as he clenched his jaw and stood up menacingly.

Liam turned around to see that Gold had entered the diner, and he was looking at Killian with the same deathly stare.

“You finally made it to Storybrooke, _Captain_.” Gold said, taking a few steps towards Hook. “Do you really think I wouldn’t find out?

Liam stood in between them before Killian could reply, “Can we help you, Mr. Gold?” He asked politely.

“I came to settle some matters with Hook, this doesn’t concern you, _dearie_. The captain and I have unfinished business.”

“Well, as if so happens, it does concern me.” Liam said, holding Gold’s stare. He was about to take a step forward when Killian’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“ _No_ , Liam.” He said before he took a step forward, towering over Gold, his eyes a ruthless stare. “I am right here, _crocodile_. What are you going to do about it?”

_“No one is doing anything_.” Emma’s voice filled in the room and they turned around to look at her, David and Regina by her side. “I am the Sheriff in this town and I will not allow any threats between citizens.”

“He can barely be considered a citizen, Miss Swan. He’s a _villain_.”

“Oh and you are a _hero_ , Gold?” Regina spat mischievously, arching an eyebrow at Gold.

David took a few steps towards Gold, “You’ve promised Belle you were willing to change. She wants to believe in you… do you really want to prove her wrong so soon?”

Gold turned around to sneer at Killian, “This isn’t over.”

“I’m pretty sure is not, Dark One.” Hook replied as he watched Gold leave the diner. He slowly turned his gaze back to Emma. “I can handle Rumplestiltskin myself, Swan. I _don’t_ need your help.” He said before shoving them away and leaving the diner.

Liam sighed, running his hand through his hair. “He has some issues…” He tried to explain.

“Don’t we all in this town.” David replied.

/-/

Emma didn’t run into Killian for a few days. Liam had mentioned he was adapting to life in Storybrooke, but he had only provided vague information. She wanted to know more, but somehow, Liam’s amused stare whenever she mentioned his brother’s name and her father’s inquisitive glare had prevented her from asking.

Besides, it wasn’t like she had a strong interest in _him_. It was more a normal curiosity as to how he was adapting and whether or not she should be worried about a possible encounter with Gold. _It was only that._ And she did have enough with trying to find Cora, who seemed to have vanished the moment her last ally had turned his back on her. Emma and Regina had been canvasing different places with little luck. She sighed frustrated when she arrived at the station and David smiled at her.

“Why don’t you go grab a drink or something?” He suggested. “Liam already left to meet with Anton and it’s quiet in here. Regina has Henry for the night and your mother and I are going out to dinner. You should do something fun too.”

Emma pondered his words before she grabbed her leather jacket. “You are right, a couple of beers might be a good idea. I’ll be at _The Rabbit Hole_ if you need me.”

What she didn’t expect when she entered the bar was to have Hook greeting her from behind the counter.

“Hey beautiful,” He said in a lilting voice and she rolled her eyes at him.

“What are you doing here?” She asked as she sat on one of the stools at the bar.

“Well,” He scratched behind his ear, “Liam doesn’t let me use my doubloons and insisted I make an _honest_ living.” He shivered at the words as if they had personally offended him.

Emma laughed, “Well, your brother has a very strict moral code. It’s one of the many things I admire in him.”

Killian’s eyes flickered with something that resembled sadness before he quickly masked it, “What can I get you, Swan?”

“A beer.”

“A beer it is,” He said as he moved to grab a beer glass and filled it in. Emma noticed the black denims and button up shirt he was wearing.

“I see that you also got a wardrobe change.” She mentioned.

“Do you like it, lass? Or do you prefer me in my pirate garb?” He asked in a flirty tone and she rolled her eyes at him. He cocked an eyebrow as he put the beer in front of her.

“Thank you,” She said and she reached to take a sip.

“It’s on the house,” He said, “or on _me_ , more accurately. I – I wanted to apologize for my poor reaction the last time we met.” He scratched behind his ear, his fingers fidgeting on the counter once he was done. “I – I appreciate you standing on my behalf.” He muttered.

“It’s my job, Hook.”

“Nevertheless, _thank you_ , Swan.” He said placing his elbows and forearms in the counter, leaning in, his blue eyes boring into hers. She could feel the air thickening around them, as she got lost in his eyes and she bit her lower lip.

“I thought you were supposed to be _working_ , little brother, not fraternizing with the clientele.” Liam’s voice brought them out of their stupor as he sat next to Emma.

“Younger brother,” Emma corrected automatically, which gained her an amused look from Liam and a confused look from Killian. She blushed deeply, reaching for her beer.

“What can I get you, Liam?” Killian asked.

“I’ll have a beer too. And another one for Emma. _On_ _me_.” He smiled at Emma.

“Actually, I – I was buying Emma her drinks tonight. You know, as way of – because I was sorry for-” Killian stuttered, his hook almost knocking Emma’s glass. He quickly recovered, but Liam could see the tip of his ears turning pink.

He held his hands up in surrender, “It seems you already have an admirer paying for your drinks this evening, Your Highness.”

Emma rolled her eyes at Liam before she hit him playfully on the shoulder. “Stop tormenting your brother, Liam. It’s _bad form_.”

She stayed at the bar for a couple of hours, before she bid the brothers farewell and she tried to ignore Killian’s blue hopeful eyes as he smiled his farewell at her.

“Goodnight, Emma.”

/-/

She ran into Killian the next afternoon, when she was picking Henry from school.

“Heading for work?” She asked as they walked side by side.

“Aye…” He said, “I was at the Jolly, checking that everything is ok with the ship. And now I have a shift to go to.”

“Can I see your ship one day, Hook?” Henry asked.

“ _Henry_ …” Emma admonished.

“But, mom. It’s a _pirate_ ship. It’s the _Jolly Roger!_ ” Henry said enthusiastically.

Hook chuckled before he smiled proudly. “Aye, she’s a marvel, lad. And it would be my pleasure to have you and your mother visiting the ship.”

“Really?” Emma asked

“Yes, Emma.” He reassured her. “Whenever you want. I actually have tomorrow off, if you and master Henry want to meet me at the docks after the lad is done with school.”

“ _YES_!” Henry said and Emma smiled at her son.

“Tomorrow sounds good. Thank you Ho-Killian.” She said biting her lower lip.

He bowed at her, “See you tomorrow, Swan.”

 

Liam had not taken in a good light that Henry had shown such interest in visiting the _Jolly_ _Roger_. Emma had already endured several whispered complaints about the state of the ship or the fact that when he’d been captain, the ship had been pristine and perfect and a lot of other adjectives she couldn’t care less about.

Having Liam sulking all morning over the visit was the last straw for her. She hit his desk with her hand, bringing his attention to her.

“Alright, you have got to stop with the sulking and the long faces.” She admonished him, “He’s _trying_. Very hard I might add. _He got a job, for crying out loud_. Because _you_ don’t think he should use his gold. He’s serving drinks to people and trying to adjust. _You have to get over this ship thing_.”

“It’s not just a ship!” Liam protested.

“STOP IT!” She pointed her finger at him, “I mean it. Henry is excited about going io a pirate ship with a real pirate.   _We_ are going to have a good time.” 

“So you and my brother are a _we_ now?” Liam cocked an eyebrow at her.

Emma stomped her foot on the ground, frustrated. “ _We_ as in me and Henry, you idiot!” She sighed deeply as she grabbed her jacket, “You can stay here and sulk all you want or you can try to be supportive of your brother’s efforts to change his life. Your choice, Liam.” She turned around and left the station.

David watched Emma leave before he looked at Liam, tilting his head, “Should I be worried that my daughter is spending all this time with a pirate?”

Liam chuckled. “Well, Majesty, it seems that when it comes to your daughter, my brother tends to behave more like his old self than anything. You should have seen him trying to serve her a drink the other day. He stuttered, he almost dropped the beer in her lap. It was endearing.” He noticed David’s unamused stare, “Alright, maybe not for you. But she brings the best in him. I can’t say I feel the same way you do about them spending time together.”

/-/

Emma stood by the rail, watching the sea. Hook had shown Henry every bit of the ship, carefully explaining each element and what they were for. They had now ventured below deck so Henry could see the brigs and the crew’s quarter.

“Are you alright, love?” Killian asked as he came back above deck and stood next to her, “You seem vexed…”

She shifted so she leaned on the rail and he did the same. “Henry is below deck, exploring the cabins and playing with some old navigation tools.” He explained before he reached into the pocket of his new leather jacket and retrieved his flask. “A drink?”

She smiled as she reached for the flask he offered and took a gulp.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked.

She pondered on whether or not she could tell him, but at that moment, there was something in the genuine way his blue eyes were looking at her that made her want to confide in him.

“This thing with Anton and the beans…” She trailed off, her eyes averting his as she looked at the ocean, “They want to go back and I – I’m not sure I want to go back there.”

Killian sighed, “I can imagine how the comforts this realm offers would make it hard for you to want to live in the Enchanted Forest.” He admitted.

“What about you?” She asked him curious, “Would you go back?”

“There’s a certain matter that Liam needs to tend to and it would involve travelling to another realm. I intend to accompany my brother on that mission. But after that….” He stopped as his eyes also wandered towards the sea, “I’m not sure I want to go back but I’m not sure I want to stay here either, Swan.”

“Because of Gold?” She pressed.

“You’re quite perceptive, love.” Killian said tilting his head. “The truth is,” he sighed, “the fact that I am not proactively searching for my revenge doesn’t mean I have forgotten about it. Or that I can stomach seeing him parading around with his love after he murdered mine.”

“Why – why did he do it?” Emma asked.

Killian took a deep breath before his eyes met hers. “Milah was his wife. They – they had a child, a boy, together. She wasn’t happy with her life and she ran away with me. We – we fell in love.” His eyes went back to the sea, memories of Milah invading him, “We pirated the seas together for years and one day he found us. He was already the Dark One and his son had escaped into a different realm. He – he killed her, right on this deck. Tore her heart out and crushed it in front of me. He cut my hand as well.” His eyes filled with tears and Emma reached out to put her hand on his arm.

“I – I’m so sorry.” She offered.

“I’d already lost Liam. When I lost Milah, revenge was all I had left.” Killian said, his eyes drifting towards Emma’s face. “For centuries, the idea of killing him was all I had. I’m trying now, but the darkness still haunts me, Swan.”

She tilted her head, an understanding sad smile on her face, “Henry thinks his father was a fireman that died as a hero; but the truth is that Neal ratted me out to the cops and left me go to jail to pay for his crimes.  I – I gave birth to him in jail, handcuffed to a bed. I gave him for adoption without even looking at him.” Her eyes averted his, fixing on the floor, “My parents talk about hope and believing in second chances and happy endings. But sometimes, all I can think about is that I never got the fairytale happy ending. I got the foster homes, I grew up with no one wanting me and the only person that claimed to love me left me. It’s hard to have hope after losing everything.”

“But your son found you eventually, Emma. And your parents.” Killian offered smiling.

“And you found your brother.” Emma replied, “He’s happy that you are back in his life, Killian. Regardless how he might feel about what you did with his ship.” She joked.

Killian cocked his eyebrow, “ _I know_.” He swallowed hard before he dared to ask the question that had been haunting him, “Do you – do you have feelings for my brother, Emma?” His voice was barely a whisper.

She gave him a confused look, “Why does everyone think that?”

“Well, he’s handsome.” Killian said tilting his head and giving her a smirk. “Although not devilishly handsome like me.” Emma rolled her eyes at him but Killian continued, “And he’s a good man.”

“That he is…” Emma said. “And he’s in love with someone else.”

“I wasn’t asking about how he felt, Swan. I am asking how _you_ feel. It’s not the same, lass.” Killian pressed.

Emma sighed frustrated. “He’s a friend, Killian. A _good_ friend. But I am not interested in him. _At all._ ” She stared at him, “Why – why do you care so much about what my feelings are?”

He gave her a small smile, his eyes boring into hers, “No reason, Swan. I was just curious, that is all.” He said before he turned around and looked at the ocean.

He couldn’t tell her, not when he hadn’t figured it out himself. But at they stood by the rail, side by side, he couldn’t help his mind for having the same thought over and over.

_I’m trying to find out if there is a reason to stay, Swan._  


	8. Chapter VIII

“Tell me, Swan, did you and my little brother had a nice time yesterday?”

Emma lifted her eyes from the paperwork she was working on. Liam was leaning on his chair, hands resting behind his head and giving her an amused smirk.

“Henry was really excited to see a _pirate_ ship in such detail.” Emma replied, enjoying the way Liam’s jaw clenched at her words.

“Well, befriending the son to get in with the mum is always a good tactic.” Liam said and watch how David flinched in his seat.

“Please, he thinks I’m in love with you.” Emma said.

“ _Everyone_ is this town thinks you are in love with me, Swan.” Liam cocked an eyebrow at her, “I’m quite the catch apparently.”

Emma rolled her eyes at him and Liam sat down properly in his chair, running his hand through his hair. “Emma, you really haven’t figured it out?” He sighed, “He’s asking because he’s developing feelings for you, Emma; and he’s scared that you’ll push him away…”

Emma averted her gaze, focusing again on her paperwork, “You’re reading too much into it, Liam.”

From the corner of his eye, Liam watched a tall figure entering the station, “Am I, Swan?” He asked as he pointed out to the office entrance. Killian just walked in, balancing two paper bags and a couple of Styrofoam cups between his hand and his hook.

“Ready to go sailing, brother?” He asked at Liam, before he turned around and gave Emma a big smile. “Hello Swan, Majesty” He nodded at David.

“Hi Hook, taking the _Jolly_ for a sail?” Emma asked.

“The _Jewel_ is staying right where she is.” Liam pointed as he stood up. “Killian and I will be sailing my boat so he can get used to it for when we are back to business in the summer.”

Killian smirked, “Aye, apparently Liam thinks this modern vessel might be too complicated for me to comprehend… never mind that I’ve spent _centuries_ sailing on my own.” He bit his lower lip as he walked towards Emma’s desk. “I – I brought you lunch, Swan. Granny mentioned you liked grilled cheese with onion rings?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yeah,” she nodded, “You didn’t have to…”

“I was coming this way and Granny mentioned you hardly have time to eat these days.” His ears were turning a nice shade of pink as he awkwardly maneuvered to put one of the paper bags and one of the cups on her desk. “Hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon, aye?”

She beamed at him, “Thank you, Killian.”

“It was my pleasure, Swan.” He whispered, his eyes lingering a few more minutes than appropriate. He seemed to remember where he was and he turned around and walked towards David’s desk, blushing even further, “Granny mentioned that you might enjoy burger and fries, Majesty.”

David looked at him shockingly for a few seconds before he cleared his throat, “Yes, thank you, Hook.”

Killian nodded his head, his hand finally free to scratch behind his hear, “You’re welcome.”

“Alright, let’s get out of here. We’re wasting precious sailing time.” Liam said, his hand clasping Killian’s shoulder and walking with him towards the exit. He swiftly turned around at the last minute to whisper to Emma, “Do you still think I am reading too much into it, Swan?”

“Get out of here…” Emma scoffed at him.

Once they had left, David cleared his throat to bring Emma’s attention to him, “You know, Emma… Liam might be right.” He shifted uncomfortably, “Perhaps you should talk to Hook; if- if you don’t return his interest.”

“And if I do?” Emma asked in a soft voice, not even sure how that question came out of her.

David gaped for a second before he quickly recovered, “I – I--- well, I guess he has been trying to change and you are a grown woman and…”

Emma raised her hand to stop him, shifting nervously, “Relax, David. I’m just teasing you, and you are _all_ reading too much into it.”

/-/

“ _Lunch_ , Killian?” Liam asked as they were out on the open water but close to the shore, both brothers breathing deeply at the feel of the wind and the smell of the sea.

“I was eating there and the old lady mentioned Emma hardly eats these days, with tracking down Cora and keeping the town safe.” Killian defended himself, “I was meeting you at the station so I thought it would be good form to provide sustenance for the poor lass and her father.”

“Why don’t you just ask her out, Killian?” Liam said. “That is what people do in this realm. Take her to dinner or something.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Liam.” Killian said, averting his gaze and looking at the sea.

Liam’s hand rested on his brother’s shoulder, “It’s ok to move on, brother.” He hesitated, measuring his words, “I know I never met Milah, Killian, but I’d like to think that if she loved you as much as she did, she would have wanted for you to have a life other than just avenging her.”

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.” Killian confessed.

“Ask her out, simple as that.” Liam said.

“Captain Hook asking the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming out… yes, that is quite _simple_ , Liam.” Killian snorted.

“ _No_. Killian Jones asking Emma Swan out. Forget about everything else.” Liam was about to continue when his phone alerted him of an upcoming message. His features changed completely as he took a look at the screen.

“We need to go back, _immediately_.” He said hastily as he moved towards the helm.

Killian recognized the bark of his former captain and quickly moved to obey orders. “What happened?”

“Cora and Gold were spotted heading towards the town line. This cannot be good. ”

/-/

By the time Liam and Killian made it to the town line, it was already dark and the action had started. Cora had pushed Belle over the line, erasing her memories and replacing them with a fake identity. Gold was seething with rage, him and Cora dueling with magic that was beyond everyone’s control. Regina, Emma and David were there trying to call out to them, while Mary Margaret looked over a disoriented Belle.

“We have to stop them!” Killian yelled to Emma and Regina. “If Cora kills Rumpelstiltskin and gets possession of the dagger…”

“Then she becomes the Dark One and she’d be unstoppable.” Regina said, her eyes widening with shock.

“What do we do?” Emma asked.

“We are going to have to side with Gold.” Regina said.

“And _kill her_?” Emma asked surprised.

“I am not ready to kill my mother, regardless of all that she is.” Regina confessed, “No, let’s try to throw her over the town line. I have a plan. Give me your hand.”

Emma and Regina held hands and Regina closed her eyes, channeling the magic from Emma towards her and prepare to channel it towards her mother.

“Gold, STOP!” Liam and David yelled. Gold look at them surprised and in that exact moment, Regina’s magic blasted from her hand, throwing her mother over the town line. Cora landed on the floor with a loud thud. In that moment, a car crossed into the town and crashed against a tree. Liam and David quickly run towards there, calling for an ambulance.

Regina, Killian and Emma looked over the town line for Cora. It took her a few minutes, but Cora finally stood up, looked around disoriented and then started to walk in the opposite direction.

“What did you do?” Killian asked curiously.

“I gave her new memories and a new life. She’ll never know who she really was.” Regina’s eyes dwelled with tears. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back.” She said before the puffed herself out of there.

Emma looked at Killian worryingly, “Let her go, love.” Killian said. “Give her time to process it. Nothing good ever comes from pushing that woman.”

Liam called for Killian at that moment and he hurried to help his brother and David to pull an unconscious stranger from the crashed car.

Emma’s eyes look around the place, from Gold scaring an estranged Belle with his words while Mary Margaret tried to stop him; to Liam, Killian and David removing a stranger from the car while she could her the ambulance sirens on the road.

It seemed she had a long night ahead of her.

/-/

Hectic days followed. The stranger fighting for his life in the hospital and Belle’s new identity as Lacey were taking most of Emma’s time and energy. Regina had closed down on herself, grieving the loss of a mother that never was and now would never have a chance to be. As days went by, Greg Mendell started his recovery and Lacey spent more and more time getting drunk on The Rabbit Hole, despite Gold’s attempt to return her memories.

It was one of those times that Killian watched as Lacey took one drink after the other until her judgement was clearly affected. While he truly believed she was better off not remembering the bloody crocodile, he still felt sorry for what she was going through. He knew he had to step up the moment she saw how that Keith bloke was luring her into the back alley of the bar.

“Lass,” Killian called, “Perhaps is best if you call Ruby and have her give you a ride home.”

“The lady is coming with me, so back off.” Keith called threateningly.

“Really, mate?” Hook sneered, his entire stance changing from an amicable bartender into the ruthless pirate he’d been for centuries. “ _Do you forget who I am_?” He pressed his hook to Keith’s throat, “Don’t let the good manners and modern clothes fool you, I can still slice a man’s throat without remorse.”

Keith took off quickly through the back door and Killian turned around to see Lacey heading to the exit as well. He went after her, catching her arm with his hook.

“Slow down, lass. You are in no shape to walk alone.”

Lacey turned around, her arms snaking around his waist and giving him a seductive smile, “You’re quite the chivalrous type, aren’t you?”

“ _Hardly_. I just believe in good form.”

She leaned in closer to him and he quickly avoided her lips reaching for his as he gently pried her arms from his body and reached out to call Emma. “I’m flattered, darling. I am. But I’m not interested.”

What both didn’t see was Gold’s car passing by the bar at that time.

/-/

Emma turned around startled as the door opened and Gold entered the loft.

“You remember that favor you owe me, Miss Swan?” He asked angrily. “I’m cashing it in.”

“It’s not a good time…” She started but he cut her off.

“You do honor your agreements, don’t you? I need to find someone, so we are leaving today.”

“Find someone? Who?”

“My son.” Gold said determined, “and it has to be today because every minute I’m here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook.”

Emma’s heart stopped at this. “Why would you?”

“Belle is gone, nothing prevents me to kill that bloody pirate anymore. And I saw him last night… he already had his hands on _her_ , on _my_ love.” Gold spat.

“Hook did what?” David asked.

Emma stopped David’s question and look into Gold’s eyes. “That is _not_ what happened. He was preventing her from going home with Keith and was calling _me_ to give her a ride home.”

“That is not what I saw.” Gold retorted, “Do you really expect me to take the word of that _lying_ pirate? I will take his life. Or his _brother’s_ …”

“Now wait a minute Gold…” David said.

“You already owe me a favor Miss Swan. You want to prevent the reunited brothers from encountering any harm?” Gold smirked, showing his teeth. “You come with me, and nothing will happen to them.”

Emma met Gold’s gaze, “We leave tomorrow…”

“Today.”

“ _Tomorrow_.” Emma said determined, “And Henry comes with us. I am not leaving him here.”

/-/

The bar was deserted and Killian was finishing cleaning up when he heard the door and lifted his head to see Emma walking in.

“Hi…” She said.

He could see her fidgeting and sensed her hesitance, “Swan, what is it?”

“I – I have to leave town for a few days.” She said.

“Why? Where?” Killian asked.

“Gold- Gold wants me to help him find his son.”

Killian’s eyes widen in shock, the meaning of her words sinking in. He quickly left his spot behind the counter and he was by her side in an instant, his hand reaching to grab her arm.

“Swan, don’t’ go.” He pleaded, “He’s dangerous. Please don’t go.” His blue eyes bored into hers, desperation and worrying in his features.

“I- I have to. I owe him a favor…” Her green eyes looked at him apologetically, “And it’s best if he leaves for a while, with everything that went on.”

“You don’t know what he’s capable of.” Killian said raggedly, fear palpable in his voice.

“He won’t do anything to me…” Emma said reassuringly.

“Don’t be so sure.” His voice was almost broken, “He’s _vicious_ , Swan.”

“He-he threatened…” Emma started but couldn’t finish the sentence. _You_.

He took a step closer, his face inches away from hers, his body so close that it was pulling her like a magnet, “I am _begging_ you, Emma, please stay. Whatever he threatened to do, we’ll protect you, lass.” His eyes searched hers desperately for something he didn’t seem to find and his face filled with pain and despair. “You still don’t believe me, don’t you? After everything, you still can’t take that chance and trust _me_?”

Emma fought back the tears and she closed the distance and softly pressed her lips against his, throwing her arms at his neck as his arms circled her waist and pulled her closer to him, his head tilting as he reciprocated the kiss. When she finally broke the kiss, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his.

“Goodbye, Killian.” She said, pulling away and turning around to leave, not daring to meet his eyes.

“Swan! SWAN!” He called after her desperately, but she didn’t turn back.

She was gone the next morning.


	9. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m not so sure how long Emma & Gold spent in Manhattan, so we will assume it’s 2-3 days? Once again, I am not retelling all events from the show… just the bits and pieces that help me tell my story.

“Any word on Emma?” Liam asked David as they were on the station, perusing over some files.

“Nothing yet,” David sighed, “I just hope Gold keeps his word and no harm comes their way.”

“I still don’t understand why she agreed to go with him.” Liam sighed, “I know she owed Gold a favor, but she could have refused…”

David quickly averted his gaze and Liam sensed his discomfort, “Majesty?” He asked but David refused to meet his eyes. “ _David_ ,” Liam pressed, “What am I not aware of?”

David ran his hand through his hair, before meeting Liam’s eyes, “Gold threatened to hurt you.”

“ _Me_? Why would he---” Liam asked confused and then he seemed to catch the meaning behind David’s words. “ _Killian_.”

David nodded, “Yeah, he threatened going after Hook and traded your security and his for Emma’s involvement in finding his son.”

_Bastard_. Liam thought.

David cleared his throat uncomfortably, “I – I haven’t seen Hook around these days.”

“He hasn’t left the apartment much,” Liam said evasively.

“Is he ok?” David asked.

_If by ok you mean he’s drinking himself into stupor, he’s **perfect**_. “He’s… _coping_.”

/-/

Liam opened the curtains forcefully, the sunlight coming into the room and hitting Killian directly in the face. He groaned, wincing and turning around in the bed.

“Sod off, Liam. I am _not_ in the mood and I have a hook for a hand, brother.”

“Are you done commiserating and drowning your sorrows in rum?” Liam asked, tilting his head and sighing.

“ _No_.” Killian said, slowly sitting on the bed, his head pounding heavily from all the rum he’d been drinking after Emma left a few days before. “ _Not even close_.”

“Killian.” Liam started tentatively but Killian cut him off by raising his hand. He dragged himself out of the bed and looked for a set of clean clothes.

“ _She left_ , Liam. She wouldn’t even trust me to tell me what had her so frightened.” He said, the pain in his voice palpable, as he changed into a black t-shirt and some jeans.  

“God, Killian, three centuries old and you’re still _this_ oblivious regarding women?” Liam yelled at him, “She left because Gold threatened _you_ , you daft!”

Killian froze, that sentence being enough to bring him out of his hangover, “What? _Me_?”

“Aye, you. And me. He threatened the both of us.”

Killian ran his hand through his hair, sighing deeply. “That bloody demon. Liam, if something happens to her, I – I won’t...”

But he never got to finish his thought because they were interrupted by an insistent knock on the door. Liam went to answer, leaving Killian to finish putting on his clothes.

Liam opened to door to find Emma standing there, puffy red eyes and a distraught look.

“Emma!” He said worryingly, “Are you ok? What happened?”

Emma hugged herself and was about to say something when her eyes looked further into the apartment. Killian had just entered the living room and his face was filled with confusion and ache. “Swan?” He asked.

Emma’s face filled with tears as she muttered between sobs, “Neal, it’s – it’s _Neal_.”

Liam turned around confused to look at Killian, but he only had eyes for Emma. He quickly strode towards her, his face filled with concern. She threw herself in his arms, collapsing into him, and he swayed slightly as he caught her, his arms holding her tightly, his voice nothing but a soft whisper, “Emma…. I’m here, Swan. I’m here, love…”

Liam quickly exchanged a look with Killian before leaving the apartment and closing the door behind him.

Killian kept his strong hold on Emma as he slowly maneuvered towards the couch. He sat there and pulled her into his lap, his arms circling her again. She snuggled into him, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, as she tried to control her breathing. His hand rubbed back and forth on her arm soothingly.

“What happened?” He asked softly.

“Gold’s son… it’s – it’s _Neal_.” Emma said. Hook’s hand stiffen on her arm for a second and she lifted her head to face him. Her eyes searched his and she could see the way his mind was trying to process the information.

“Baelfire?” He asked in a strained voice. “He’s the father of your child!?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. His eyes flickered in pain and Emma tilted her head. “What is it?”

“Nothing, Swan. It’s nothing.” He said and she could tell he was keeping something from her. He sighed, his hand resuming the soothing movement on her arm, his eyes conveying a sincere apology, “Now it’s not the time, Emma.”

She nodded, resting her head against his shoulder again.

“How is Henry?” He asked and Emma’s tears started to fall again.

“He hates me for lying to him.” She confessed.

“He’ll come around, Swan.” He promised reassuringly and she snuggled further into him, “do you want to tell me about it?” He asked hesitantly.

“He knew…” Emma whispered, “Not at the beginning, but later, he knew who I was and he walked away. He didn’t – he didn’t fight for me.” Her voice broke down, a quiet sob escaping her lips and he held her tighter.

They stood like that for a while, silently holding onto each other, memories overflowing the both of them. Killian shifted in the couch, his hand moving to lift Emma’s chin.

“Swan.” He whispered, his blue eyes boring into hers, his nose nuzzling hers, his fingers softly caressing her cheek.

“Hook, I – I can’t right now…” she started hesitantly, each word creating a wound in him, “there’s too much going on. This – this changes everything.”

He nodded sadly, a self-deprecating smile coming to his face “Aye, I understand, Swan.”

Her hands reached to caress his scruffy face and she noticed the shadows underneath his eyes. She could sense the warmth coming from him and enveloping her in a safe cocoon. She knew things would change the moment she left his arms and crossed the door of the apartment. She knew many things were waiting outside for her to face. Her demons had come back to haunt her. His demons came back to haunt him as well. There were decades and centuries of unspoken regrets behind that door for them to face.

So she allowed herself one moment of selfishness before reaching that door and facing the hand that fate had dealt her.

She leaned in, her lips brushing softly against his. His hand tightened slightly on her face as he kissed her back, his left arm pulling her close to him. Her hands left his face to lose themselves in his hair, feeling the soft texture of his tresses. It was a bittersweet feeling: the thrill of kissing him, of being so close to him, mixed with the sorrow finality of a goodbye.

He eventually pulled away, breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, his hand caressing her face, understanding creeping into him, “You should go,” he whispered, “before I do something foolish and treacherous like selfishly steal you for myself.”

She nodded, opening her eyes and meeting his pained stare. “You are right.” She said, and she disentangled herself from him, feeling cold the moment his arms were no longer holding her, and walked away.

/-/

Liam was waiting for her at the station with a cup of coffee. “Anything I should know?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Henry’s father is Gold’s son…” Emma said, taking a sip of her coffee as she sank into her seat.

“The guy who left you in jail to pay for his crimes?” Liam ran his hand through his hair before the other shoe dropped, “Wait, that means he’s…”

“Milah’s son.” Emma nodded.

“Bloody Hell.” Liam said.

The next few days passed in a haze blur for Emma. The arrival of Neal’s fiancée, her parent’s questioning about her past and Henry’s disappointed looks made her threw herself at work, finding the most nonsensical excuses to spend time away from everyone.

Killian just moved around like a ghost, from the bar to the apartment and back to the bar again. It was one of those afternoons when he was headed to the bar that he finally ran into Neal. He was walking with Henry and Mary Margaret, the three of them carrying an entertained conversation. Neal’s features changed the moment he saw Killian.

“What are you doing here?!?” Neal demanded.

“You know Hook?” Henry asked curiously, a bright smile on his face.

“Bae…” Killian started but Neal cut him off forcefully.

“Stay away from me, Hook—I don’t want you anywhere near. You… you _killed_ my mother.”

“ _I didn’t kill Milah!”_ Hook spat ruthlessly, anger and bitterness overtaking him.

“You left me at the mercy of Pan. I – I don’t want you anywhere near _my_ son. You are nothing but a pirate, a _villain_.”

Killian gaze moved from Neal to Henry and Mary Margaret’s shocked faces and he could read the fear and judgement in Emma’s mother’s eyes. He clenched his jaw, briefly nodding to Henry, before he walked away, Neal’s words still resonating in him. After his shift was over, he’d holed up at the Jolly Roger, locking himself in the cabin and letting the memories flood him as he poured himself shot after shot of rum.

That was where Liam found him the next morning, and after pounding on the door for a while, Killian finally let him in. Liam grabbed the empty bottle of rum and raised an eyebrow, “Is this your solution for everything?”

“It never hurts.” Killian smirked.

“Come on, you need some air.”

When they were above deck, and he had handed Killian some tea, Liam cleared his throat, “I heard what happened. Is it true?” He asked, “About you leaving him at Pan’s mercy on Neverland?”

Hook sighed before he told his brother the full story, his eyes lost in the sea, “He wouldn’t want anything with me and I had a crew to protect. I was a villain brother, I am not proud of what I did.” He finished.

“Does Emma know? Are you planning to tell her?”

“He’s the father of her child, Liam. I –I can’t go through the same…” Killian trailed off, his hook fidgeting on the rail. “She doesn’t need this right now. There’s too much going on.”

“Are you ready to accept you care for her?” Liam pressed.

“I might.” Killian said evasively.

/-/

Emma found them at the Jolly a few hours later, checking on the sails and inspecting the overall state of the ship.

“Emma, what happened?” Liam asked as he noticed her worried face.

“I – I don’t trust Tamara.” Emma said. “I think she’s up to something.”

She briefly told them the events that had been going on and how she felt that something was not adding up.

“Have you told David?” Liam asked.

Emma’s expression saddened, “They don’t believe me, they think I’m jealous of her… they – they think I still have feelings for him.” She finished in a whisper.

Liam tilted his head confused, “ _Why_ would they think that? Everyone can see that you have feelings for-” Killian’s dagger look and Emma’s horrified face were enough to stop him mid-sentence, “me. _Me_ , Swan. Your irresistible deputy.” He finished smirking.

“Alright, that is not important now,” Killian interrupted, “We need to think this through.”

“Do you believe me?” Emma asked surprised.

“Swan, the last time I dared not to believe in your superpower, I ended up tied to a tree with a knife on my throat. I won’t make the same mistake twice. If you don’t trust her, I believe you, love.” Killian said and Emma smiled shyly at him.

“What do we do?” Emma asked.

“We keep an eye on her.” Killian said, “We try to convince your parents to believe you.” He turned around, “Swan, go back to the station and see if there is something more you can find out on her. Let’s you and I meet later and follow their steps while Liam tries to talk some sense into your father.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later.”

“See you later, Swan.”

The moment Emma left, Killian turned around and faced Liam, “Come on, brother, we can’t waste any time.”

“Where are we going?” Liam asked confused.

“If we want to stay one step ahead of whatever scheme is being planned and set in motion, you need to stop thinking like a bloody hero and start thinking like a _pirate_.” Killian said with a ruthless smile as he quickly made way towards the dock.

 /-/

Once they were back to meet with Emma, they found Regina was missing and they spent several hours searching for her with no luck.

The next morning came with the news from Anton that the beans had been savaged and burned. Emma pressed Neal and he reluctantly agreed to help them search as well, only to prove to Emma that she was mistaken about Tamara. As they headed to the cannery, Killian lurked behind, not wanting to create more discomfort by being part of the search party.

Liam and David were able to rescue Regina, but Emma and Neal were caught on the fire with Tamara. Emma tried to hold on to Neal’s hand to avoid him being sucked into the portal but he pleaded her to let go.

“Please don’t let go,” she said, “I need you – I – I love you,” she pleaded desperately, trying to find any motive to beg him to hold on, to spare Henry the pain of losing his father.

“I love you too,” Neal said before he let go of her hand and Emma faltered, feeling herself falling as well before a hand pulled her up forcefully while the portal closed.

She looked up with tears in her eyes and met Killian’s strained face. He pulled her into her arms silently, and she cried on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Swan, I’m sorry.” He whispered in her hair.

/-/

When Regina was able to speak again, she told them about the failsafe that Greg and Tamara were somehow able to retrieve. Emma and Regina tracked them in the mines, but they were late in preventing them from activating the safe. It took Emma and Regina’s combined magic to stop the town from being destroyed and Greg and Tamara used that diversion to kidnap Henry and escape into the portal.

When Killian, Liam, David and Mary Margaret met them at the docks, Emma and Regina looked deranged.

“They took him, they took Henry. What – what are we going to do?” Emma said, her eyes moving back and forth before they focused on Hook. 

Killian took a deep breath, “We go find him, Swan.”

“How? We don’t know where they took him and they burned the beans. We have _no way_ to reach them.”

Liam and Killian exchanged a smile before Killian took a black pouch from the inside pocket of his leather jacket, “Do you honestly think I would not protect our escape route after you voiced your concerns?” He tilted his head, a little of his old pirate bravado back, “You wound me, Swan. A _pirate_ always knows how to protect his loot.” He threw the pouch at her and she opened it to find several magic beans stored there.

She threw herself in his arms, not caring about what anybody else thought at that moment, “Killian…” she whispered.

“We’ll get your boy back, Emma. I promise.”

“We still don’t know where they took him” Regina said.

“I can help with that,” Gold replied as he reached them with a memory-restored Belle in tow. “They took him to the one place the captain and I would never want to go back.”

Liam’s heart beat forcefully in his chest and he and Killian exchanged looks.

“ _Neverland.”_

 


	10. Chapter X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long...

“ _Neverland.”_

The word hit in both Liam and Killian with full force as they stood on the deck of the ship. Gold was finishing giving instructions to Belle as to how to secure the town to prevent any danger and Emma, Regina, David and Mary Margaret were silently boarding the ship.

“Are you ok with Gold joining us?” Liam asked.

Killian averted his gaze, his eyes focusing on the sea, “All that matters now is that we get Emma’s lad back, Liam.” He turned around, his eyes meeting his brother’s, “All yours, Captain Jones.”

Liam cocked an eyebrow at his brother, “You’re giving me back my ship, brother? You’ve been her captain for 300 years, you deserve her more than me.”

“Well, this is a _true_ hero’s journey.” Killian said, “she should be captained by the better man.”

Liam clasped his brother’s shoulder, “Last time, I didn't listen to you and look the centuries of pain this caused us. I won’t make the same mistake twice, little brother.”

Killian nodded his head and both brothers turned around to face the others standing on the deck of the ship.

“But you deal with _them_ , though,” Killian said and Liam chuckled.

“Alright,” Liam said to the rest, “Killian is going to take the helm. David, you follow my lead on what needs to be done. The rest of you, _hold onto something_.”

“Swan, if you’d be so kind.” Killian said as he headed for the helm and she followed him.

“Ready?” He asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” She replied as she handed him one bean.

“We’ll find him, Emma.” Killian said, his finger grazing hers softly as he took the bean from her hands.

/-/

Emma navigated the depths of the ship below deck before she reached the door. She knocked on it and waited for the order allowing her to go in. She quickly entered the cabin and lifted her head while she started to talk, but she stopped dead in her tracks a second later.

“I am pretty sure I’m not the Captain Jones you are looking for.” Liam smirked at her from the desk where he was sitting and reviewing some old maps. “ _Wrong cabin, Swan_.”

Emma hesitated, still trying to make sense of why Liam was there. Liam chuckled, “Killian let me have this cabin and he went back to his old one.”

“Old one?”

“The officer cabin he occupied when he was a lieutenant, Emma.” Liam smiled as he pointed to the door, “Second door to the right. Or did you actually want to talk to _me_?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Emma blushed before she nodded and left the room, heading for the Killian’s cabin. He answered at the first knock, hair disheveled and eyes looking at her confused.

“Is it a bad time?” She asked hesitantly.

“No, Swan, come in,” He said as he opened the door and moved to the side to let her in. Emma walked a few steps into the cabin, her eyes wandering. It was smaller than the captain’s quarters and it had a pristine, almost spartan air to it. A few books were on a built-in shelf near the narrow bunk that was the bed. She turned around to face him and she finally noticed he was wearing his old leather pants.

“Are you going into full pirate mode again?”

He chuckled, averting his gaze and scratching behind his ear, “The leather garb has proven to be quite effective in Neverland, love.” He offered.

“Well, you are the expert.”

“That I am,” he sighed before he turned around and reached for something behind him, “I have something for you.” He handed her a cutlass in a scabbard. He cleared his throat, “It was – It was Bae’s.”

Emma’s eyes bored into his, the aftermath of the words she’d said on the warehouse hanging unspoken between them. Her hands brushed his as she took it, a jolt of electricity passing between them. He pulled away first, a pained expression flooding his eyes for a brief second before he was able to mask it.

“I was thinking Henry could have it. You – you can hold onto it until we rescue him.” He said sincerely and Emma’s heart sank in her body. He sounded sure that they’ll rescue Henry and she was standing there with nothing but doubts and fears.

“You really think we’ll rescue him?” She asked in a soft voice.

“I _know_ we will.” He assured her.

“What do you have so much faith in?” She wondered, holding the cutlass in her hand.

Killian took a few steps towards her, his hand softly caressing her cheek, “You, Swan. I have yet to see you fail.” He smiled softly at her, his fingers brushing her skin, “You’ll rescue your lad.”

“You really think so?” Emma knew she sounded scared and small, but she couldn’t help herself.

He sighed, “Emma, you bested a three hundred year old ruthless pirate in a heartbeat. _You are bloody brilliant_ , love.” He said vehemently. His tilted his for a few moments, searching for something in her features, before he slowly pulled away, “Don’t misunderstand me, Pan is a bloody dangerous demon, but you’ve got me and Liam on your side. We know this island, we will stand by you. _I’ll stand by you_.”

Killian looked at her, his hand fidgeting with his hook, “I haven’t been part of something other than this ship and my crew for a long time, Emma. Revenge was all I had. But now, for the first time in centuries, I have _hope_. Because have my brother by my side, and I owe that to _you_.”

His words pulled her to him like a magnet and suddenly she had leaned in closer, her eyes never leaving his. He cleared his throat, “You brought me back my brother. I’ll do anything I can do to bring your son back to you, Swan.”

She tilted her head, her eyes looking curiously at him.

“What?” He asked, a little self-aware this time.

“ _You_.” Emma sighed, “Saying all these things… I-”

He gave her a cheeky smirk, “Makes you want to kiss me, innit? Come on, Swan, you can tell me.” He whispered smugly.

She rolled her eyes in playful exasperation before she looked at him apologetically, “Hook…”

“I know, Swan.” He replied, leaning in to press a soft kiss on her forehead, “I know.”

The sound of the door opening caught them by surprise and they turned around to find Liam scolding at them. His features briefly changed to amused surprise before he schooled them again and pointed his finger at them.

“Alright, this is all very good, but can you please stop disappearing alone into locked spaces? Your father is going to have a heart attack, Emma. And your mother is horrified. This is _not_ the proper behavior of a princess, Your Highness. Or a navy officer, Lieutenant Jones.”

“I haven’t been a navy lieutenant in centuries, Liam!” Killian defended himself.

“And I’ve never actually been a princess.” Emma shrugged.

“Cut it out! _Both of you._ Come join the rest above deck. We’ll be arriving soon.”

Killian sighed as he lead Emma outside his cabin “You give the man his old cabin and all of the sudden he thinks we are back at being officers again.”

/-/

Liam watched Gold give his snarky speech before he disappeared in a melodramatic exit. “Good riddance.” He muttered under his breath, but the snort on his side alerted him that his comment had not been unheard. Liam turned around to find David starting amused at him before his eyes drifted and a serious expression came to his features. Liam followed his eyes and found Killian gallantly helping Emma secure her new cutlass. He smiled to himself before he turned around to face David, “You know he’s your best chance to navigate this island, right?”

David sighed, “It doesn’t make it easier to accept the fact that I have to ally with a _pirate_.”

Liam shook his head, “Well, Majesty, I don’t mean to upset you but you set on this quest with the Evil Queen, the Dark One and Captain Hook on tow. Perhaps it’s time to set differences aside in hopes to find Henry soon.”

“Perhaps it is.” David replied.

It didn’t take long for Pan and his lost boys to find them. He seemed amused at the fact that Liam and Killian had found each other after centuries, but his attention soon turned to Emma, his voice taunting her over Henry before setting his army against them. The fight had been tight: Liam had been able to dodge an arrow dripped with dreamshade at the very last second and when he lifted his head, the pain and fear he saw in Killian’s eyes almost broke his heart. But it was gone in an instant, as Killian dove forward to protect Emma from a hit and dispatched a lost boy with ruthless accuracy. Liam caught another movement from the corner of his eye and his heart sank when he saw the arrow grazing David’s side.

_Bloody Hell._

It was bad enough that David had been poisoned with dreamshade, spiraling Liam and Killian into a set of painful memories neither of them wanted to relive. It was worse that he was adamant to keep this information from his wife and daughter, heroically choosing to die in the search of his grandson. Liam could see Killian’s hand closing into a fist, his jaw clenching as he was hearing David’s words. Of course his little brother would take an issue with this, and he knew the many reasons why.

“Have you thought of Emma?” Killian had finally snapped, “About the fact she’d like to know about her father’s impending demise? About how this would affect _her_ , just a short time after she’d found _you_?”

“You don’t get to tell me how you think _my_ daughter would feel, _pirate_!” David yelled, sweat coming across his face as he tried to punch Killian. Killian swiftly evaded the swing and caught David’s slumping form as the prince collapsed into him.

“Wonderful,” He groaned as Liam reached out to help him, “Tell me again why it’s so bloody good to be a hero?”

Liam sighed, “Now it’s not the time, Killian. Let’s get David up to the waterfall and then we’ll figure out what to do.”

David was still unconscious by the time they’d reached the top. They laid him on the floor, his head perched on Liam’s bag. Liam turned around to find Killian’s pained eyes. They were both reliving memories that neither of them wanted to ever be reminded of.

“I’ll go.” Liam said.

“ _NO_ ” Killian said, his voice thick with emotion. “Let me do it.”

“Killian, it’s too dangerous.”

“ _I can’t go through this again._ ” Killian said, pain oozing from him. His hand reached for the pocket in his coat and he retrieved a small piece of leather. “I’ve held onto this for three centuries, brother. And each day I closed my eyes and got to relive this exact moment, wondering if there is anything I could’ve done differently. Please don’t ask me to watch you do this again, Liam.”

Liam reached for his brother’s hand, closing in on his old insignia, “ _Be careful_.” He pleaded.

“Aye.” Killian said as he covered his face and took his cutlass.

It could not have been more than a few minutes, but it felt like centuries for Liam. When he saw Killian come back, he released the breath he didn’t know he was holding and quickly reached his brother’s side; his hands roaming over him.

“Are you alright?” Liam asked.

“Aye. Let’s get this to David.” Killian said and they moved towards David’s unconscious form. Liam was able to wake him up and he hastily spoke.

“David, you have to drink this, it would buy us sometime until we figure out what to do. This will keep you alive while you are still on Neverland.”

David nodded and sipped the water, and it only took a few moments before he was alive and well.

“Thank you.” He said to Liam.

“It’s not me you need to thank, Majesty.” Liam said as he looked proudly towards Killian.

David cleared his throat, “Thank you, Hook. For risking your life to save me.”

Killian tilted his head, and Liam waited to see what would be his brother’s reaction, whether he’d accept David’s words or not.

Killian shrugged, a smug smirk coming to his face, “I didn’t do it for _you_ , mate.” He let out before the turned around and started his path towards the camp.

_Close enough_. Liam thought as he cocked an eyebrow at David.

“This is only a temporary solution,” Killian said as they descended the rocky hills on their way back to the others.

“That is true, Majesty.” Liam said gloomy. “The effect of the water will only last while you are here on the island.”

“How did you manage the first time around?” David asked Liam.

“The details are blurred, but Pan had an antidote. He usually kept it stashed with the rest of his magic.”

“We need to find a way into that when we rescue Henry” David said.

Killian and Liam exchanged glances, silently communicating. But Liam wasn’t ready to reveal his ulterior purpose in the island. Not yet. Not until he had time to search for her, to see if she was still alive. He looked at Killian and shook his head briefly.

“Aye, we will figure it out, mate.” Liam said clasping David’s shoulder.

By the time they reached the camp, they found out that Regina had somehow separated from the group and she’d been missing. They decided to split and search for her: Liam went with David and Mary Margaret while Killian and Emma teamed up in the other direction.

Killian huffed as they trek along the jungle, running his hand through his hair.

“Are you ok?” Emma asked.

“I will be once we rescue your lad and leave this treacherous island, Swan.” Killian admitted.

“I can only imagine how hard it must be for you and Liam to be here.” Emma said her hand reaching to grab his arm, “I - Thank you, Killian.”

_Anything for you, Swan_.  His eyes bored into hers and he leaned into her instinctively, his lips almost brushing hers. But he caught movement from the corner of his eyes and pulled away instantly, acting on his instincts as he pulled his cutlass out and stood in front of Emma. Emma also pulled her cutlass out, her eyes searching their surroundings. She sighed in relief and lower down her sword when she saw Regina come in.

“Where were you?” Emma asked but then she stood frozen at the blonde woman standing next to Regina, “Who is she?”

But before Regina had a chance to speak, Killian had turned his head and his eyes had spotted the blonde. His face changed into a relieved smiled.

“Tink!” He yelled as he sheathed his sword and reached for Tinkerbell, “You’re alive…” He whispered and he grabbed her arms, almost hugging her.

Tinkerbell looked at him confused, her arms darting to stop his imminent embrace, “Hook!?!? What are you doing? What- _what happened to_ _you_?”

He sighed, his eyes boring into hers with tender affection, making Emma and Regina even more confused, “We- we’ve been hoping you’d still be alive.” He said.

“We?” Emma, Regina and Tinkerbell asked.

Killian scoffed, cursing behind his breath, “Bloody hell, where is this bloody idiot when you need him.”

The sounds of footsteps and David’s voice alerted them that the rest of the search party was near them.

“Over here!!” Killian yelled, the urgency evident in his voice.

_“Killian?”_ He heard back.

“Come quickly!” Killian said and Emma had enough of the entire ordeal,

“Killian! Hook, what is going on?” She asked but whatever reply Killian was about to give her got cut off as David, Mary Margaret and Liam finally appeared.

Liam’s eyes zeroed in on Tinkerbell standing next to his brother and his face broke into a smile.

“Tink!” He called, dropping his sword and making his way towards her.

“Liam?” Tink asked befuddled, her eyes blinking furiously as if to prove she wasn’t dreaming.

Killian swiftly move to the side as Liam reached for Tink, enveloping her in a tight embrace. “Tink… you’re alive.” He whispered in a broken voice full of emotion, one of his hands cradling her head while the other rested on her lower back.

She pulled away, her hands cradling his face, “Liam! You- What happened, why are you here?”

Liam closed his eyes briefly, leaning into her touch, “I – we’re here on a mission, but that wasn’t the only reason for me. I - I needed to find you, love.”

Tink’s eyes filling with tears as she leaned into him, “Liam…” she whispered as she brushed her lips to his. “You came back for me?”

“Aye.” He replied as he pulled her to him one more time.

Everyone but Killian stared at the scene in shock but it was Emma the first one to talk, “Wait a minute--- is this, was it _Tinkerbell_?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow at Liam.

He pulled away from his embrace with Tink, but still kept her closely tugged to his side.

“I told you there’s always a girl, Swan.” Liam smirked at her.


	11. Chapter XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've mentioned before, I will not be revisiting all the events that took place in Neverland, but only the bits and pieces that tie to the story in my mind. This will the last "canon"(ish) chapter and the rest of the chapters (4 or 5) are of the canon/au sort. :)

_“I told you there’s always a girl, Swan.” Liam smirked at her._

Liam’s eyes turned back to Tinkerbell, drinking her in. Her face was shed with tears and he reached tenderly to dry one from her cheek.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” she whispered.

“Sorry I’m late, darling. I – I got cursed the moment I made it back to the Enchanted Forest.”

Tink’s features shifted from joy to anger as she turned around and spat at Regina, “ _Really_? Wasn’t enough that you passed on _your_ chance to True Love that you had to ruin it for the rest of us? _What is wrong with you?_ ”

Regina opened her mouth to try to defend herself, but Killian stopped her. “Alright, I think it’s best that we give these two a little time to catch up.”

“But Killian,” Emma interjected, “we need to keep moving, Henry…”

Killian’s hand rested on Emma’s elbow, “ _Swan_. They’ve just found each other after decades of separation. Surely Liam has earned ten minutes to speak with his love away from prying eyes.” He cocked an eyebrow at her.

Emma sighed, “Of course.” She turned around to look at Liam, “Hook is right. Besides it’s almost nightfall, we couldn’t continue anyway. We’ll go set camp nearby. You can join us afterwards.”

Hook moved to the side, absentmindedly circling his arm around Emma’s waist, “All yours, Liam. And by all means, _take all the time you need_.” He added mischievously, his eyebrows waggling again.

“Hook!” Emma spat him on the side in an admonishing gesture.

“I’m a vengeful pirate, Emma. Do you really expect me not to seize this opportunity?”

“Ok.” Tink said again, her eyes darting to Hook. “ _What is going on with you, Hook?_ ”

Killian smiled, removing his arm from Emma’s waist to scratch behind his ear, “Aye, that is quite the tale. Care to do the honors, _brother_?”

Liam smirked before he pulled Tink closer to him, “Tink, this is not just _Captain_ _Hook_. This is also my brother, Killian.”

“Hook is your _brother_?” Tink said shockingly, “How did that happen?”

“And that is our cue to leave,” Killian said gallantly as he nodded at Tink, “We’ll catch up later, Lady Bell.” With that, he led Emma out of the clearing and motioned for the rest to follow them.

The moment they were alone, Liam turned around and pulled Tink into his arms again. She relaxed into him, her petite frame fitting perfectly against his body. “I can’t believe you found me,” she admitted.

“I’ve been trying to find a way to you from the moment the curse broke.” Liam pulled away, his hand caressing her cheek, “I’m sorry it took me so long. Things got in the way, but I am here now.” His eyes bore into hers and he leaned in a fraction his lips brushing hers softly. Tink’s arms circled down his neck as her lips started to move in rhythm with his and they were finally kissing after decades of dreaming of each other, whether they could remember it or not.

Tink smiled after they broke the kiss, her green eyes almost glinting with mischief, “Hook is your _brother_?”

Liam chuckled, his hand caressing her hair as he spoke, “Aye… turns out he became a pirate after I died. And he ended up here too. He mentioned he knew you.”

“I had no idea… otherwise, I would have - ” Tink started but Liam cut her off by kissing her again.

“I know,” he said, “Killian told me he’d never shared his story with you. You had no way of knowing that he was my brother, love.” Liam caressed her cheek again, before he moved to grab both of her hands, “Tink, there’s a lot happening with Pan right now, we’re going to have to get into his lair.”

“You’re here to help rescue Regina’s son?” Tink asked confused.

Liam smiled, his hands never leaving hers, “It’s Emma’s son too… it’s a complicated tale. One for which will have time once you are back at the camp and settled for the night.” He hesitated for a second, “You – you’re coming with me, right?”

She reached to press her lips to his, “ _Yes_.” She interlaced their fingers and they started to make their way towards the direction the others had gone. “ _Emma_ , she’s the blonde that Hoo- your brother – was holding close?”

“Aye.” Liam said as he ran his free hand through his hair.

“How did that happen? Last time I saw him, he was, well…” Tink trailed off, biting her lower lip as she tried to find the appropriate words.

“Hell-bent on revenge?” Liam offered, his eyes almost dancing with mischief at the way her eyes widened. Tink nodded and Liam sighed deeply. “He’s still trying to overcome that. But a lot changed when he met Emma. It’s --- _complicated_.”

“True Love always is.” Tink replied as she leaned closer to him. Liam stopped in his tracks, his eyes boring into hers. Tink tilted her head, her expression suddenly wary, “What? Reconsidering your original idea of coming to find me?” she tried to say in a jest, but there was a hint of panic in her tone.

Liam leaned in, his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss, his arms pressing her petite frame flush against his. His blue eyes had darkened when he pulled away, a lustful smile coming to his lips, “No. I’ve missed you, _so_ much.”

When they arrived at the camp, David was sharing a slight different version of the story in which he was saved, leaving out the part about his life being tied to not leaving Neverland. Snow drank in Hook’s behalf and Regina provided her usual snarky comment, but Liam could see his little brother getting uncomfortably flustered at the attention he was getting. Killian fidgeted for a moment before he nodded and quickly disappeared into the jungle. Liam was moving in the same direction to follow him when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around confused but Tink just rose an eyebrow silently and subtlety pointed to where Emma was following Killian’s direction. Liam sighed before he leaned in to kiss Tink’s cheek, “You haven’t lost your touch, my darling fairy.” He whispered in her ear.

Emma found Killian in a clearing, his head focused on his feet, his flask still in his hand.

“You really saved his life?” she asked.

Killian lifted his head, his eyes focusing on her with a slight pained expression as he pocketed his flask in his coat. “Does that surprise you?”

“Well, you and David aren’t exactly _mates_ …”

Killian sighed, averting his eyes, “Aye, but that doesn’t mean I’ll leave your father to perish on this island, Swan. Besides, Liam wouldn’t have let me even if I wanted to,” he deflected.

“Killian…”

“Liam is the hero in the family, Swan, not me.” He reached to scratch behind his ear, “I’m a pirate, love.”

Emma reached to grab his arm and softly squeezed it, bringing his attention back to her. She tilted her head, the ghost of a smirk coming to her lips, “So what do you expect in return for saving my father’s life, _pirate_?”

The word didn’t come as an insult, but it had been spoken in a soft, tender voice as her eyes bored on his, baring him of all the masks he’d built with bravado and innuendos for centuries.

“Nothing this time, Swan. I believe in good form.” His hand fidgeted as he slowly moved as if to tuck a thread of hair behind her ear, but he seemed to rethink his movement and slowly pulled his hand away, “I wouldn’t take anything you are not willing to give freely,” he finished in a soft whisper.

Her lips crashing his took him by surprise for a brief moment, before his hand nested on her hair and his hook moved to her back pulling her closer to him. She tilted her head as she deepened the kiss, her hands gripping the lapels of his coat to anchor herself. His lips moved against hers with passion, unspoken words passing between them until the need for air became too strong and they pulled away, both panting.

“Let me guess.” Killian said hoarsely, “That was a _one-time thing_.” He cocked an eyebrow at her.

She nuzzled her nose with his, “A _thank you,_ for being the hero of the day.” Emma took a step back almost reluctantly, feeling her sense of security being lost the moment she left his embrace. “It’s better if you stay here for a little while… gather some wood or something.”

“As you wish,” he whispered.

Hook stood there, his eyes following Emma’s figure until she disappeared from his line of view. But he remained in the clearing, giving himself time to try and bring calm into the turmoil of his soul and everything he’d been feeling since he’d set foot again on Neverland. The noise of ruffled leaves made him turn again and he found Tink smiling shyly at him.

“So…” she said.

He bowed at her, “Killian Jones, Lady Bell. At your service.”

“You kept that piece of the story out when we met.” She smirked at him.

“You kept that you were visiting my brother on his cave imprisonment.” He retorted with a cheeky grin.

“I had no idea,” she sighed before her eyes scanned him thoroughly. She tilted her head, her hands on her hips. “You seem different... you are - _glowing_.”

Killian lifted his hand as if to stop her, “Tink, _no_. I beg you, please don’t start with the hope and happy endings’ speech. I thought you were passed that.”

“But…” Tink pouted but Killian stopped her again.

“Now it’s not the time. I – we have to rescue her son. That is all that matters,” he affirmed as he moved to lead her back to the camp.

“Ok, but this conversation is far from over,” she pointed her finger at him.

He rolled his eyes playfully, “Oh, _I know_ … but there will be time once we are back in that strange realm we now live in.”

“How strange is it?” Tink asked concerned.

“I’ll let my brother do the honors on that one,” Killian said as he playfully bumped his shoulder on her back.

/-/

Emma returned to the camp, stealing glances towards the clearing from time to time. Once she arrived, she noticed Liam comfortably and carelessly sitting on a log. He was looking blankly at the horizon with a peaceful expression. Emma sat down next to him and he seemed to be shaken off his contemplation.

“So- you are in love with _Tinkerbell_?” Emma teased him.

“Says the one who’s currently gallivanting with _Captain Hook.”_ Liam retorted, an eyebrow raised.

“I am _not_ gallivanting with anyone,” Emma defended herself.

“ _Emma_.” Liam said in an admonishing tone.

Emma sighed, “I – I can’t right now. Henry is all that matters.”

Liam’s hand reached for hers and he squeezed it, “I know, Swan. And _he_ knows it too.”

Emma leaned into Liam’s shoulder, taking a moment to compose herself. “I’m glad that you finally found her.”

“I know, me too. Now we need to get your lad and get out of this wretched island.”

/-/

The next morning, Liam woke up at the break of dawn, Tink snuggled by his side. He quickly scanned the area looking for Killian, who was supposed to be taking the latest shift in watching the camp. But his brother was nowhere to be found. Liam tried to calm the frantic beating of his heart as he slowly disentangled himself from Tink and went to search for his brother. He found Killian a few meters away, pacing back and forth.

“Killian?” He asked hesitantly

Killian lifted his head and Liam noticed his conflicted expression.

“Pan paid me a visit.” Killian said, “He claims Baelfire is alive… hidden at the Echo Cave.”

Liam stood silent for a moment, pondering what to say. He didn’t need to ask why Pan would have chosen Killian to deliver that information; it was clear he was attempting to lure his little brother back into his service.

“Do you think he’s lying?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know. He might be playing with my head, but there might be a chance that he’s alive.”

“ _Killian_.” Liam started in that tone that Killian knew very well, so he lifted his hook to stop him.

“I know I have to tell her, Liam. I – I wouldn’t keep this to myself,” Killian sighed. “She told him she loved him right before he fell through that portal,” He admitted in a strained voice.

Liam’s heart broke at the pain in his brother’s eyes and his hand reached to clasp his shoulder. “You’re doing the right thing, brother.”

“Aye,” Killian said. “I’ll remind you of that the next time you scold me for drowning my misery in rum.”

Emma’s eyes had flickered with pained surprise when Killian delivered the news and he ached for reaching out and comforting her. But Mary Margaret’s hopeful expression about a second chance with Neal made him stand exactly where he was, his heart breaking one more time. They started plotting the best plan for rescuing him, while Liam subtlety filled Tink in on the entire story and tried to keep her surprised comments at bay.

At some point, Regina had enough of the _distractions_ and refused to go into Neal’s rescue. She insisted on the need to focus on Henry and finding Gold so he could help them. Tempers were rising high until Liam and Tink intervened.

“We can always split up,” Tink offered as she turned to Regina, “You and I can search for this – _Gold_?”

“The Dark One.” Killian spat in a vile tone.

“Neal’s father.” Emma offered as a counterpart.

Tink’s eyes widened in surprise. “ _Really_!?” she asked Liam.

“I told you it was complicated, darling.” Liam sighed, running his hand through his hair. “But you are right. We can go with Regina and find Gold and the rest can go see if Pan was telling the truth about Neal.” He cast a sideway glance in Killian’s direction.

Tink could sense Liam’s apprehension and she put a hand on his forearm, “You should go with them.”

“I won’t leave you alone.”

“Regina and I can handle. You should go with your brother.” Tink urged.

“I can’t leave you.” Liam protested, torn between going with his brother and staying next to his love.

“I – She’ll be fine.” Regina interjected. “I’ll protect her,” she promised, her eyes never leaving Liam’s.

“Thank you,” Liam said.

“Let’s give these two a moment, shall we?” Regina said almost uncomfortably as everyone moved to the side.

“I’ve lost you for decades,” he whispered. “I am not sure I’m ready to let you out of my sight again.”

Tink rested her forehead against his, “And you’ve lost him for centuries. He needs you.”

“Be careful,” he pleaded.

“I will.”

He pressed his lips to hers, enveloping her in a tight embrace that seemed to end too soon for the both of them.

“Hook!” Tink called the moment she pulled away from Liam’s embrace, “You take care of him. If something happens to him, I swear this time I’ll slit that knife down your throat.”

Killian chuckled, “Aye, Tink. I promise.”

/-/

_“I’ve kissed Emma.”_

_“How's that your darkest secret?”_

_“It's what the kiss…es exposed. My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love... of my Milah... to believe that I could find someone else. That is, until I met you.”_

Liam looked at Killian’s strained expression before the shaking ground distracted them. By the time earth stood still, Killian had already masked his features and Liam knew it would be pointless to try to bring up the subject again.

/-/

The Echo Cave confessions were still echoing in everyone’s mind when they finally made it back into open ground. Liam stood close to Killian, both of them witnessing David trying to bring calm to a worried Mary Margaret. Killian looked at Liam with concerned eyes, “Perhaps you should…”

“Aye,” Liam sighed, “I’ll talk to them and let them know there is a way. We’ll just have to wait for Tink so she can tell us exactly how we can do it.”

Liam made his way towards David and Mary Margaret and Killian stood there, fighting a battle within himself not to pry into Emma and Neal’s conversation. But as he stole one quick glance, he saw Emma casting a glance in his direction, and he tried to offer an encouraging smile. Neal seemed to notice, and his eyes narrowed down as he turned around to ask Emma about something. Emma pulled away slightly annoyed and after a few words anda stern gesture, she left Neal and joined her parents.

Neal walked directly towards Killian.

“Stay away from her, Hook. She has _me_ now,” he spat in a threatening tone.

Killian clenched his jaw and fisted his hand as he was about to reply, but Liam quickly intervened, “Now it’s not the time, gentlemen,” he said in a low but commanding voice. “We have other things to take care of.”

“Aye,” Killian said as he gave Neal one more look and followed his brother to where Emma and her parents were.

It wasn’t long until Regina and Tink joined them, with a reluctant Gold in tow. Neal freaked the moment he saw his father, revealing the contents of a prophecy that claim that Henry would be his undoing. Liam, David and Killian raised their swords immediately at him. It took Gold a few promises and a box that could contain his magic to convince them of his good intentions.

“I still don’t trust him, brother,” Killian whispered.

“Me neither. We won’t let him out of our sight,” Liam promised.

They decided to split in two groups the moment they reached Pan’s camp: Liam, Tink, David and Mary Margaret would trace the antidote for David while the rest would rescue Henry. They would all head immediately back to the Jolly Roger, ready to flee Neverland as soon as possible.

/-/

It had been hard for Liam to leave his little brother fighting lost boys again, but the naval officer in him knew he had to do it in order for their plan to succeed. He focused all his energy to help Tink retrieve the potion they needed from Pan’s lair and head back to where the others were.

Killian watched in terror as Henry gave his heart to Pan, and he reached instantly to hold Emma in his arms. She collapsed into him, tears coming through her face, almost paralyzed by fear.

From her position in his arms, Emma saw Regina and Gold preparing to counter attack with magic.  Her eyes looked into Killian’s and he smiled reassuringly.  

“You can do it, Swan,” he professed as he gently let her go.

Magic blasted from the Emma, Regina, and Gold. Soon Pan had been paralyzed and Regina had reached into his chest for Henry’s heart. They quickly gathered around Henry’s form and Regina carefully shoved the heart back into his chest, followed by a quick spell. Henry took a deep breath intake and opened his eyes. Regina and Emma quickly moved to hug him, both of them crying in relief.

Kilian took a few steps back as Neal moved to embrace both Emma and Henry. His eyes scanned Henry’s beaming smile as he was wrapped in his parent’s arms. Something broke inside of him at the sight of the family that could be… the family that still had a chance at hope and a happy ending.

_Even if it meant he had to give up his own chance at a happy ending._

/-/

It was Tink the one that first sensed the slight shift in the magic of the island and alerted them of the upcoming peril.

“We need to get out of here, _soon_. Neverland will probably collapse.”

“What about the boys?” Mary Margaret asked concerned, “We can’t just leave them here.”

“There’s room on the ship to take them back with us.” Killian offered and Emma’s eyes met his, a look of gratitude in them.

“You’d to that?” she asked.

“Aye.”

“Alright, lads,” Liam called to the lost boys, “let’s start moving. Leave everything you can spare behind, you will have everything you need where we are going. But now, a single line and march quickly towards the water!”

“My brother, the captain,” Killian said proudly to Tink, who was smiling widely. “Shall we, Milady?”

Tink took the arm he offered her as Liam and David led the boys towards the ship.

The ground movement became bigger as they were approaching the water. Liam and Tink quickly helped everyone to come aboard the ship, as Killian started yelling orders to the lost boys so they could help get the ship ready to set sail.

Liam quickly joined him by the helm, Tink right next to him. “Do you want to do the honors, captain?” Killian asked.

“Was this your ship, Liam?” Tink asked intrigued as she saw the fond look in Liam’s eyes as his hand caressed the helm.

“Don’t go there, please….” Liam asked.

Killian smiled at the couple exchanging looks next to him, but the smile quickly left his face as he witnessed Emma, Neal and Henry standing close over the deck, fused together in a tight embrace.

_“Killian!_ ” Emma yelled as she noticed the island starting to collapse. “Let’s go home!”

“As you wish.” He replied, his hand reaching into his pocket to grab a magic bean.

Killian sighed deeply as he led the ship through the portal, carefully maneuvering until they were back at calm sea, only a few hours away from Storybrooke. He then let his mind wander and got lost in thoughts.

The future seemed uncertain, but regardless how the decisions he was making in his own mind affected him and Emma, at least he was happy as he witnessed his brother holding Tink close as they looked out to the sea.

 

 


	12. Chapter XII

_Storybrooke_.

_Home_ … at least for them. Killian itched under his skin, his hand grabbing the helm so tightly that his knuckles turned white and his jaw was clenching so hard that it ached. Sadness poured out of him, the weight of his decision already sinking him into despair.

Nevertheless, he put on a mask as he followed through the motions, yelling instructions with Liam until they were finally docked and secured.

There was a gathering of sorts, people coming to welcome home the heroes, back triumphantly from their fight against evil. And Killian Jones, _Captain Hook_ , had never been more uncomfortable in his life. He was quite convinced he was standing on the wrong side of the spectrum, crashing a ball he hadn’t been invited to and in which the majority of the people didn’t want him to be. Bloody hell, probably no one other than Liam wanted him there.

His hand fidgeted at his side and soon he’d reached for his flask, the need for the good old rum to help him put his mind at ease. To silence his sudden beating heart, that had decided to awaken after centuries of being dormant.

The neck of the bottle was almost at his lips when a hand stopped his motion. Killian turned to see Liam smiling sadly at him with understanding in his eyes.

“You promised…” Killian muttered as Liam took the flask away, put the cork back on and placed it back on Killian’s pocket.

“Not here, brother.  Now it’s not the time.” Liam said, his hands clasping his brother’s shoulders as he stood in front of him, not breaking his eye contact. “I know this is hard for you… but rum is not the solution. It’s just an _escape_.”

“Aye, I know.” Killian sighed, averting his gaze, fatigue enveloping him. For centuries, he’d been dealing with everything on his own, lonely sleepless nights and barrels of rum its only companions for his ache and despair. But now he had his brother to lean on, and as strange as it might feel in the beginning, it was also the familiar comfort he’d sorely missed for centuries in his life.

Liam seemed to read his brother’s mind as he clasped Killian’s shoulders one more time. “We’ll get through this, brother,” he promised.

/-/

There were hugs and tears of joy from everyone gathered on the docks, David and Mary Margaret giving credit to Regina for helping them in Neverland. Killian watched from the corner of his eye as the fairies took on the lost boys and Blue’s eyes widened at the sight of Tinkerbell. A few words were exchanged between them, but he couldn’t make up much of it.

“We should celebrate at the diner!” Granny said and cheering echoes were heard everywhere. Killian watched as Emma, her parents, Henry and Neal gathered together. His heart ached but he took a deep breath and held himself together. He stole one more glance in their direction, trying to catch a glimpse of Emma, but his eyes connected with Baelfire’s instead. Killian tried to avert his gaze, but the heat in the other man’s eye was crystal clear. Neal quickly strode towards Killian and he braced himself for what was clearly going to be an uncomfortable confrontation. He squared his shoulders and took an almost threatening stance. Emma, David, Belle and Gold were right behind Neal.

“I want you to stay away from _my_ family, Hook.” Neal said in a menacing tone, his finger poking Hook’s chest.

“Neal! That is not…” Emma started but Neal cute her off, his voice shaking with anger.

“No, Emma… you don’t know him like I do.” He turned around, looking at Killian with contempt and rage. “He’s vicious -my mother… you took her away from me.”

Killian’s hand closed in a fist, his knuckles whitening, his jaw clenching as he tried to remain calm. “I did not such thing,” he said in a strained voice, trying to reign in his inner demons that were begging to be unleashed.

“Oh but you did, pirate. You _stole_ her,” Gold spat viciously.

That was the last straw for Killian and he felt darkness creeping into him, claiming for vengeance, for retaliation. And as he was about to let it all out, he felt a presence right next to him. He turned his gaze and saw Liam standing there, holding Tink’s hand. Killian’s eyes travelled from his brother to Emma’s face and he took a deep breath as he silenced the demons in his head.

When he spoke, his eyes were directed at Gold, “I _loved_ her, and _you_ killed her. You looked straight into her eyes and crushed her heart.  Only because she dared to love _me_.” Killian sighed and turned to Neal, “Your mother loved you, she regretted leaving you and wanted to come back for you… that was where we were heading, to try to find you and ask you to come live with us.” His eyes focused in the distance, letting the memories flood him and wash away, taking the final remnants of centuries of pain with them. When he finally spoke, there was a calm finality in his words. “You never believed me and that is fine, Bae. It’s been centuries and I am tired of trying to seek revenge. I know she would have wanted me to move on… and live my life.” He smiled sadly, letting the memory of Milah that he’d kept so close to his heart for centuries guide him through.  “Which is what I am going to do now. But I won’t let you taint her memory.” He looked at Gold. “I won’t let you walk around as if _you_ were the victim, Dark One. _She was the victim_. She was killed and _you_ were her murderer.”

Killian’s eyes moved amongst their faces, “Do whatever you want with this information, believe me or not. I am done. I am done with all of you.”

“Hook…” Emma said, reaching for him.

_Swan. If only…._

He sighed, giving her a self-deprecating smile. “You have your family, Swan. Go back with them. I have no place there, with royals and heroes. I have my own family waiting for me right here.”

“Killian… that is not…” Emma said, struggling to find the words.

“Aye, but it is, love. _It is_.” He admitted in defeat, as he looked at her, committing her features to his memory before turning around and addressing Liam. “Come, let’s take our leave.”

Liam nodded, nesting Tink closer to his side as he prepared to follow his brother.

 

“Liam,” David said, “You don’t have to go.”

Liam smiled earnestly, “I’m sorry, Majesty. I once put my King over my brother… I’ll never make that mistake again.” He turned to Killian. “Let’s go home, brother.”

/-/

They’ve only walked a few steps when Tink spoke, “Where exactly are we going?” She looked at her surroundings with a mix of confusion and apprehension.

Liam cleared his throat, “Mother Superior – er – the Blue Fairy, has taken the lost boys to the place where she resides with the other fairies. I was thinking perhaps you want to go there? I mean – you are, after all, a fairy and …” he trailed off.

“I supposed I could,” Tink said. “I mean- I should talk to her at some point, right?”

They stood looking at each other, both of them biting their lips. Killian stared from one to the other, before he snorted and shook his head. He might have lost his chance at a happy ending, but it’ll be a cold day in hell before he’d let his brother ruin his over some idiotic sense of propriety.

“Aye… that sounds wonderful, brother,” Killian started. “Except for one microscopic detail you might have left out…”

“What is it?” Tink asked.

Killian smirked smugly, “What he’s not telling you is exactly what fairies are in this realm. They are called nuns, and they devote their lives to serve others and do good deeds.”

“That sounds quite nice,” Tink admitted.

“Indeed it does, Lady Bell. But they also take vows. One of them is celibacy… You know, as in _abstinence_.” He finished cocking an eyebrow at her.

“ _Oh_.” Tink’s eyes widened and Killian had to stifle a chuckle when she turned around and looked at Liam. “Do you want me to go _there!?_ ”

Liam blushed, “Gods, no, not really. But I – I just…”

Killian had never seen his brother stammer in his life. It was quite endearing, actually. For once in his life, his big brother needed him. He quickly jumped to the task, “You’d see Tink, my brother here, bless his soul; has always been resolute about doing the _proper_ thing. Even if it actually wrecks him in the end.”

Liam seemed to find his voice at that moment, because he took Tink’s hand and spoke vehemently, his eyes boring into hers. “My humble abode is yours if you want it, Tink. I don’t want to be apart from you, darling. Not for one second.”

Tink smiled, her hand reaching to caress Liam’s face. “I don’t want to be apart from you either, Liam.”

Killian cleared his throat and interrupted them. “Lovely. You head home then, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Killian you don’t have to-” Liam protested but Killian waved his hand.

“You two need _privacy_ , brother. I’ll go check on the lost boys and then head to The Rabbit Hole for a while. To _work_.” He added at Liam’s impeding interjection. “It will help to keep myself occupied. I’ll be back later. _Much, much later_.” He winked before heading towards the town.

/-/

Liam entered his apartment and turned on the lights while Tink’s eyes scanned the place. “This is like magic” she said amazed.

“A little…” Liam said as he pulled her into his arms, “but the only magic I see here is you.”

She smiled before reaching to kiss him, her body molding to his. Liam gripped her waist, intoxicated by her touch. He broke the kiss, panting breathlessly.

“Tink, we don’t have to---” His words were muffled by Tink’s eager kiss.

“We’ve waited decades for this.”

“Aye, and I can wait more,” he replied between kisses and wandering hands.

“I can’t,” she raised an eyebrow mischievously at him. “Take me to bed.”

He happily obliged, scooping her into his arms and carrying her towards his bedroom, her musical laughter filling his heart with joy.

/-/

Emma sank on her desk chair at the station, huffing in frustration. She was happy to be back in Storybrooke and into the normality of her life. She _was_. But her life had been anything but normal these past few days. Granted, life in Storybrooke was never normal… but this time, it had been less than normal.

Emma had tried to deny it for the past few days, throwing herself at spending time with Henry and her parents, and addressing all sorts of town issues; but something was missing and she knew it.

More like _someone_. Or _someone(s)_.

Liam had called in sick the last few days and Emma couldn’t quite blame the man for wanting to spend all his time holed up in his apartment with the true love he’d sorely missed for decades.

And _Killian_ ….

Killian was nowhere to be found. At least not by her. He’d been spending time with the lost boys, helping with their adaptation to the town and taking them to the Jolly Roger from time to time. He’d also resumed his shifts at The Rabbit Hole. That much she knew from others – mainly Ruby. But the dark haired pirate himself had been avoiding her and everyone in her family.

She never realized how much of a feature the Brothers Jones had been in her life – in one way or another – until they were both were missing from it. It wasn’t just the flirty banters and outrageous teasing – from one or the other. It was the unwavering support they’d given her time after time what made Emma smile sadly.

She could use a little of that now, as she was getting tired of ignoring her parent’s constant attempts of setting her up with Neal, combined with Neal’s own buffeting on the matter. The final one had been Neal asking her to lunch that same day, telling her he’d been waiting at Granny’s for her.  

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

“A gold coin for your thoughts, highness?” Liam asked as he walked into the station. He looked _radiant_ , for the lack of a better word. Hair disheveled and casual poise, eyes glinting and wide smile, it seemed like he had no care in the world, like every single weight he’d been carrying over his shoulders for the past decades had been lifted.

“Wow… you finally decided to come join the land of the living. What brings you here, Jones?” Emma teased, motioning for him to sit opposite her desk.

He smiled sheepishly, “I have a favor to ask… can you take Tink shopping? She seems to think boxer briefs and shirts are an appropriate attire.” He reached to scratch behind his ear.

“And you have a problem with that?” Emma teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

“No, Emma. I don’t.” He replied, smiling with mischief. “You know what I mean.”

“You should ask Ruby. She’s the one with the fashion sense.”

Liam cleared this throat and shifted uncomfortably on his seat, “Considering that Ruby hit on me quite effusively for twenty-eight years, I think she might not be quite comfortable with it. She can barely look at me in the eye after the curse broke.”

Emma’s eyes widened with surprise. “ _Oh_ … I didn’t know.”

He gave her a lopsided grin, “I don’t tell you everything, Swan. Much like you.”

“I take offense on that comment,” she bantered, giving him her best _holier-than-thou_ face.

Liam scoffed, tilting his head, “ _Right_ … so when exactly did you tell me about _kissing my brother_? More than one time?”

Emma blushed. She had forgotten about the Echo Cave confessions.  “I’ll take her today during lunch time,” she deflected.

Liam stood up and bowed at her. “Thank you, I owe you one.”

“You don’t and you know it.”

Liam looked around the station with yearning eyes before his eyes focused on her, “I’m going to miss working with you, Emma.”

Emma’s smile faltered, “Liam, you don’t have to leave.”

Liam sighed, “Swan, I need to be by my brother’s side at this time. More than anything. And you don’t need me in here anymore. You and your father can manage.”

“I haven’t chosen Neal,” Emma protested, “I don’t know why he thinks- he’s the one that turned his back on me, Liam.”

“He _backed off_. For the sake of your boy, to give him the chance to have his family reunited. We – we never had that when we were kids. Killian already feels guilty about supposedly breaking one family. He doesn’t want to be the reason why another one doesn’t get together… can’t you see it?” Liam’s eyes bore into hers. “He’s crazy about you, Swan. He cares for you and Henry so much he’s willing to sacrifice his own shot at a happiness because of it. And let’s face it, your parents and this town are not going to take it well if you truly dallied with a _pirate_ , Emma.” Liam admitted sadly. “He doesn’t want to put you in that position… he never did.”

Emma averted her gaze, the meaning of Liam’s word sinking into her.

“I – I have to go.” Liam said. “Thank you for taking Tink out. Bye, Emma.”

/-/

Emma and Tink were browsing through clothing racks as Emma helped her and explained the different garments. Emma made an effort to concentrate on what she was doing, but her mind kept travelling to the conversation she had with Liam earlier that day and Neal’s promise to be at the dinner for lunch.

“Emma?” Tink asked. “If you don’t feel like doing this… I can try to fend on my own.”

Emma waved her hand, “I’m sorry… my mind was elsewhere.”

“Do you want to tell me?” Tink smiled encouragingly.

Emma contemplated the blonde standing in front of her, smiling sincerely. Ever since the curse had broken, Emma had felt distanced from both Ruby and Mary Margaret, and she’d been missing someone to talk to. Liam had been a great friend, but she couldn’t quite confide in him with this.

“Neal wanted to meet me for lunch,” Emma blurted out. “But I just can’t.”

“You like Hook, don’t you?” Tink asked and Emma blushed. “It’s ok, certainly _I_ can understand the appeal…tall, dark hair, handsome. It runs in the family,” she smirked.

“Don’t forget the blue eyes and killer accent.” Emma added. “But it’s not about Ki-about it, it’s more about me and Neal and our history and I don’t know if I could ever get passed that.” Emma confessed as she and Tink headed for the dressing rooms.

“Look, I am not going to deny I might be biased in this one,” Tink said from the other side of the dressing room. “But the truth is, Emma, that regardless what me or everyone else thinks, and regardless who they were or were not in previous times; this should all be about how _you_ feel with each one of them.”

Tink opened the dressing room curtain, “That is the only thing that matters: how you feel about _them_ and how they make _you_ feel. So how do I look?” She batted her eyelashes and spun around.

“Wow, you look great, Liam is going to die.”

Tink winked. “I don’t want him to die… just to be thoroughly infatuated. By _me_.”

Emma smiled as she cocked an eyebrow. “He already is. But I think we need to get you a thing or two from the lingerie department.”

/-/

Emma dropped Tink at Granny’s and Tink reached out to hug her. “Thank you.”

“I actually had a lot of fun. We should do it again soon.”

“Regardless what happens, I hope we can be friends.” Tink smiled.

“Me too.” Emma replied. “Feel free to come to me when the Jones get to be too much.”

_“I will.”_

Once Tink was gone, Emma spotted Neal coming out of Granny’s and braced herself for a confrontation. He looked at her with reproach in his eyes.

“You stood me up,” he accused.

“I didn’t,” Emma corrected with a frustrated sigh. “I never said I was coming, Neal. I- Truth to be said, I didn’t want to meet with you.”

“Is because of _him_ , isn’t it?” Neal asked, the vile palpable in his words.

“ _No_ … Killian and I, I don’t know what we are, or even if we are something.” Emma stopped herself, realizing she didn’t _want_ to give any explanations to Neal about Killian. It wasn’t about that and Neal had no right to make it about Hook.  “But even without it, it was _over_ between us years ago. You betrayed me, Neal. You let someone dictate your course of action towards me and you didn’t fight for me. _We_ were not enough for you to fight over when it was time.”

He sneered. “And you think he is? Emma, he was a _villain_.”

“And I was a _thief_.” Emma retorted. “And _you_ were a thief. We’ve all moved on, we’ve all changed. I am tired to live in the past, Neal. I’m ready to move on.” She looked at him, determination in her eyes. “We will always be connected, because we had Henry. But I’m not interested in anything else.”

Emma walked away, but soon she turned around, “And you are wrong. He’s a good man. He might have been a villain, but he found his heart along the road.”

/-/

Later that evening, Emma headed for the docks. She spotted Killian on the deck of the Jolly, his eyes lost on the horizon.

“I was hoping I’d find you here,” she yelled at him.

Killian turned around and smiled briefly for a second before he schooled his features. “Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?” Emma asked nervously, running a hand through her hair.

“You don’t need permission, Emma.” He replied softly, his hand reaching to help her aboard. Emma took a seat in one of the wooden cages and Killian sat next to her.

“I took Tink shopping today,” Emma blurted nervously, her mind scraping for a way to start a conversation. Killian looked at her confused for a second, before he briefly nodded. “She’s… _something_.”

“Aye, she is.” Killian chuckled. “You should have seen here when the Blue Fairy showed up the morning after we arrived to invite her to go live with them. Tink answered the door wearing nothing but Liam’s shirt and his undergarments… and took one look at the other fairy’s clothes and told her she was quite enjoying her time in the bed _and the company_ she had acquired so far and had no intention of leaving it.”

“Wow. Talk about honesty.”

Killian smirked proudly. “It was wonderful, Swan. They ended up patching things eventually and Tink has been helping me and Liam with the lost boys.”

“I heard you’ve been busy with that… is that why you are here so late?” Emma asked curiously.

Killian blushed, the tip of his ears tuning pink as he cleared his throat. “The walls on our lodgings are quite thin, Swan.”

She couldn’t help bursting into laughter, “Tell me about it… I live with my _parents_.”

Soon he was laughing with her and she felt more at ease than she had in days. She’d missed this. Missed _him_.

Killian seemed to read her change in demeanor because he quickly sobered up, his eyes boring into hers. “Swan…” he started but she cut him off.

“You backed off,” Emma attested.

“Aye. For the sake of the lad… I wanted to give his parents a fair shot.” Killian admitted, his eyes setting on the sea. “I – I know you care for him, Emma.”

Emma froze as she remembered her words before Neal was sucked into the portal. Killian must have heard them that day and she’d never explained the reason. “I did care about him,” she started hesitantly, “and I care still, in a certain way. But Killian, what you heard – what I said that day… I was just trying to get him to hold on, for –for Henry. It didn’t mean that I – I made a mistake.” Emma sighed, her hands fidgeting before she dare to look at him in the eyes.

Killian’s eyes were fixated on her, a small flicker of hope in them. But there was much more in there… hurt, confusion, hesitation.

“Killian… there’s more than just Henry, isn’t it?” she ventured to ask.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, “You left me, Swan. I asked you to stay and trust me. And you left with the crocodile.”

“I _do_ trust you and I already trusted you in that moment.” She stated vehemently. “But he’d threatened _you_.”

“I can take care of myself, love,” Killian replied proudly.  

“But it wasn’t a chance I was willing to take.” Emma replied.

He huffed, “Why? Because you are the savior and you need to protect everyone in this town?”

“ _No_ , because I couldn’t let anything happen to _you_.” Emma admitted soundly, averting her eyes when she realized the extent of her confession.

Killian’s eyes widened in shock, taking in her confession. He cleared his throat and swallowed, before he tilted his head and his hand reached to lift her chin up so her eyes could meet his.

Emma gave him a small smile. “I am bad at relationships,” she admitted. “After Neal betrayed me, I never had more than one night stands.”

“One night stands?” he asked confused.

“You know, when you find someone for the night and never see them again…” she trailed off.

His mouth curved in understanding. “Oh, a romp between the sheets,” he offered.

“That. Yes, that was me for the last decade.” She confessed, raising her eyebrows in a self-deprecating way.

His hand reached to caress her cheek. “Swan, that had been my tale for the last _centuries_. I only had one relationship, with Milah. After that, I – I never thought about being with someone else again… not until met you,” he finished in a soft whisper.

Emma’s heart fluttered in her chest. “Killian can we start slow?”

His fingers tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he bit his lower lip. “What does slow mean?”

“Have a drink with me?” She asked with a small shrug of her shoulders.

“I’d love to.” He bowed his head slightly. “When?”

“ _Now_?” She stood and reached for his hand to pull him up. “The Rabbit Hole is open. You, me, a few drinks and we see how it goes.”

“Aye, that sounds lovely, Swan.”


	13. XIII

Chapter XIII

Half the heads had turned to look at Emma and Killian the moment they entered The Rabbit Hole. Emma had stopped at the entrance, a sudden wave of apprehension coming to her, but in that moment she felt Killian’s hand on her back and she felt reassured.

“Swan, we can always-” he started but she shook her head, interrupting his thoughts.

“No, let’s do this,” she assured him.

Killian grinned, his hand on her back softly guiding her to one of the tables in the back, his head cocking into a sign to the bartender on duty, who smiled and saluted him.

“Did you know Tim from – you know?” Emma asked intrigued as they sat on the table and he’d pulled his chair closer to hers, their thighs almost brushing. Not that she minded his proximity, but it was hard to concentrate on anything when his blue eyes zeroed in on her with an amused smirk.

“ _Tim’s_ actual name is Thomas _HardSkull_ Parks. One of the most ruthless man on my crew back in the day, Swan.” Killian made a tsk sound when his tongue hit his cheek and he was giving her a playful grin. “You can imagine my surprise when I found out my best attacker as a happily married and family man that goes to church on Sundays.”

Emma laughed at Killian’s wrinkled nose and they both turn to find Tim holding a beer pitcher and a couple of beer glasses that he left on the table.

“Thank you, mate,” Killian said.

“Aye, Captain,” Tim replied, giving Emma an amused look. “Sheriff,” he nodded.

“This is going to be an interesting evening,” Emma asserted as she took the beer Killian had poured for her.

“To taking things slow, Swan,” he cheered, his eyebrow raising as he bit his lower lip.

/-/

It wasn’t bad. It actually wasn’t bad at all. Conversation flew between them as they exchanged stories of their past, whether it was Emma’s early days in Storybrooke or Killian’s swashbuckling tales. He seemed very interested in her work as a bailbondsperson and Emma was impressed with the young and righteous lieutenant he once seemed to be.

Slowly, with each story shared, with each wall that lowered a little more in both of their guarded hearts, they’d gotten closer. His leg was now between hers, his knee brushing her thigh as he moved in his chair. Their elbows and forearms were over the table and their hands had found a way to be inches away from holding each other. She was smiling at him as she listened to one of the stories of him and Liam during their first years in the Navy. And when she tilted her head to laugh at the tale, her hand found itself on top of his. Killian’s laugh stopped and his eyes darted to their hands. Emma had gone silent too, her green eyes focusing on the same. He gave her a briefing look before he smiled shyly, his fingers slowly interlacing with hers. When he looked up at her again, she was looking at their joined hand, her teeth worrying her lower lip in a comfortable way.

They stood silent for a few moments, his thumb tracing patterns on the back of her palm, her green eyes boring into his with a carefree look.

But suddenly, a voice behind them broke the bubble they’d been in.

“Emma?” David’s disbelieving tone was enough to make Emma startle and she pulled away from Killian slightly. She lifted her head and found David and Mary Margaret looking confused.

“What are you doing here, Emma?” Mary Margaret asked, barely hiding the slight disappointment from her voice. “We thought that you and Neal-”

Emma felt Killian stiffing next to her, his hand slowly retreating from hers. But she held onto his hand, breathing deeply as she faced her parents.

“Actually, I’m on a date _at the moment_ ,” she stated. “ _With Killian_ ,” she added in case it wasn’t clear from the joined hands and their proximity.

Mary Margaret opened her mouth in astonishment while David shifted uncomfortably next to her. Emma felt a slight pang of guilt and regret at the bluntness of her words. “Look, this is not the time nor the place. But we should talk about certain things from my past, ok?”

She watched as her father briefly nodded and gently placed his hand over Mary Margaret’s arm. Emma turned around to face Killian. “It’s getting late. Walk me home?” she asked.

“My pleasure, Swan.” Killian said before standing up, his hand still holding hers as he briefly greeted her parents with a nod before guiding her out of the bar.

/-/

Killian let go of Emma’s hand when they reached the door of the loft. He took a step back, scratching behind his ear and fidgeting.

“I had a lovely evening, Swan,” he said in a soft whisper.

“Me too,” Emma replied, her hand reaching to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, a shy smile coming to her lips.

Killian gathered all the courage he could muster as he leaned in and softly kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, Swan,” he murmured against her skin before he took a step back.

Her green eyes stared back at him as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Killian’s piercing eyes scanned through her face. “Would you go out with me again?” he asked, his voice laced with hope.

Emma closed her eyes and leaned in, capturing her lips with his in a delicate kiss. Killian breathed in, his hand reaching to cradle her head and caress her hair as he tilted his head and his hook pulled her closer to him. Emma molded into his embrace, her hands grabbing his shoulders to anchor herself into the moment, her lips daringly meeting his in a kiss that moved from soft to needy.

When they finally pulled for air, he rested his forehead against hers. His voice was ragged, wrecked. “Right, we should be taking it slow. I  - I should go…”

“You should…” she trailed off, her breath caressing his lips and making him tighten his hold on her.

“Perhaps in five minutes?” He pleaded with a soft kiss placed to the corner of her mouth.  

“We can do a lot in five minutes,” she said playfully, her fingers tracing a pattern on the nape of his neck.

“Like what?” he inquired, nuzzling her cheek and breathing her in.

“We call it making out,” she turned her face and her lips met his in a searing kiss.

/-/

The next morning, Killian sat on a booth, opposite his brother and Tink. He tried to remain aloof from the events of the night before, schooling his features as much as possible, but he couldn’t avoid the grin on his face.  

Liam cleared his throat. “So… I heard you and the sheriff were quite cozy last night on _The Rabbit Hole”_

“What?” Killian chocked, the sudden movement of his hand almost knocking down the tea mug in front of him.

“You forgot Parks used to belong to my crew before he belonged to yours. He still can’t refuse an inquiry of information from his old _captain_.” Liam cocked an eyebrow at Killian, a mischievous smile on his face. “So?”

Killian shuffled on his seat, reaching to scratch behind his ear. “I think we are dating.”

“You _think_?” Liam said teasingly, which only earned him getting slapped in the arm by Tink. “Ouch, darling, you have more strength than what you think you do,” he told Tink.

“I _know_.” Tink raised an eyebrow at him before she turned her eyes to Killian and looked at him expectantly.

Killian sighed. “Well, it’s vague. There were mentions of taking it slow, yet we did kiss at the end of the night.” He smirked, waggling an eyebrow to the couple in front of him. “Very thoroughly, I might add.”

Tink all but beamed at him, clapping her hands in excitement. Liam was about to say something when he spotted Emma entering the dinner. He waved and motioned for her to join them in the booth. Killian, who had been sporting a smirk until then, widened his eyes and smiled shyly at Emma, scooping to the side of the booth.

“Hi.” Emma said, sitting next to him as Liam motioned for Ruby to get Emma’s usual order. Emma darted a look in Killian’s direction, before she lowered her eyes timidly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Killian ducked his head as well, his hand fidgeting with his hook.

“ _Oh for crying out loud!_ ” Tink proclaimed, raising her hands in exasperation. “You are not fooling anyone, you know?”

“Tink,” Liam admonished but she put a finger to his lips to silence him.

 

“Hey, I am a fairy or I used to be one, at the very least. True Love is kind of my area of expertise.” She turned around and looked at Emma. “Emma, he’s actually dying to hold your hand, or put his arm around you or even _kiss_ you.” Her head turned to Killian, who was gaping in astonishment. “Killian, she’s definitely considering leaning into your shoulder and placing her hand on top of yours.”

Both Emma and Killian trade glances at each other, before leaning in slightly closer in the booth. “I know this realm is a little weird about people’s behavior in public places, but you can be a little affectionate towards each other.” Tink finished vehemently.

“Love,” Liam called, pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. “I know you are an expert on the field, but screaming _true love_ at two people who combined have centuries of messing up relationships and have just said they wanted to take it slow – probably not the best idea.”

“But we can get cursed anytime and need _them_ to do something about it!” Tink pointed out, her hand moving back and forth between the blushing faces of Killian and Emma.

“Alright, I think that is just enough for now,” Killian interjected, running a hand through his hair. “Swan, let’s get your beverage in one of those paper containers-”

“It’s called a travelling cup,” she said tenderly, finding his attempt adorable.

He lost his train of thought for a second before he quickly recovered. “I can I walk you to the station.” He offered, his teeth worrying his lower lip in a manner that made Emma want to plant a kiss on him at that very instant.

“Yeah. Sure. My dad would be there, though,” she alerted him.

Killian pointed at Liam and Tink, who were eagerly following every bit of their conversation. “Cannot be worse than this, can it?”

/-/

“Where’s Emma?” David asked as Liam entered the station half an hour later.

“She’s not here?” Liam asked startled, his eyes scanning the place.

“I thought she was at Granny’s with you,” David said confused.

“She was, but she left a while ago- ” Liam trailed off rapidly, but David had picked up the hint and crossed his arms over his chest in a menacing manner.

The sound of footsteps made them both turn around. Both David and Liam raised an eyebrow as Emma arrived with Killian, their hair slightly disheveled and their cheeks flushed.

Emma turned, her back on her father and Liam as she addressed Hook. “Alright, Killian, thank you for walking me.”

“My pleasure Swan.” He smiled at her. “I-I’ll see you later today?”

Her lips curved in a soft smile that mirrored his. “I’ll drop by the bar when I’m done here,” she promised.

“Have a nice day, Swan,” he whispered as he leaned in to press a soft kiss on her cheek. But Emma had leaned in to press a kiss on his face herself and the twisted motion led to their lips meeting in an awkward kiss.

Killian pulled away, embarrassed, as he reached to scratch behind his ear. He lifted his head to look at David and Liam. “Majesty, Liam,” he saluted with a nod of his head before exiting the station.

“Have a nice day, little brother!” Liam called after him. He went to his desk and sat on his chair, his eyes never leaving Emma’s movements, who had gone into her desk and was looking at some paperwork, ignoring him. She eventually relented, lifting her head and cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Slow?” Liam asked, barely able to contain the mirth in his voice.

“Shut up Jones.”

“I’m just saying… for two people that have vowed to take it slow, you really cannot take your hands of each other,” he pointed out, his smirk widening at Emma’s blushing features.

“I can turn you into a toad, remember?” she spat threateningly in retaliation.  

“You wouldn’t,” Liam dismissed her threat. “I’m your favorite deputy. And apparently, soon to become your brother-in-law.” He winked at her.

The sound of a throat clearing and a choking sound reminded them of David’s presence in the room.

“Apologies, Majesty. I am sure this is hard for you.” Liam apologized profusely in a serious tone. “But I’m afraid it’s the truth:   _I am her favorite deputy_.  My sentiments are with you,” he finished with a soft hint of teasing in his voice.

“No they are not, you’re truly enjoying it.” David retorted.

Liam shrugged his shoulders as he leaned into his chair.

“Tink has been quite an influence in you, hasn’t she?” Emma asked, her lips curving into a knowing smile.

He breathed deeply, reaching to link his hand behind his neck. “I have my brother and my girl, Swan. I am a happy man.” 


	14. XIV

“Alright, spill brother.” Killian said, as they sat over a couple of barrels on the deck of the Jolly, relaxing with a beer in their hands after an afternoon of sailing and preparing for the upcoming season.

Liam raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Pardon? I have nothing to say, it is you the one that has the budding relationship with the princess of the kingdom _and_ sheriff of the town.” He pointed out with his beer, a knowing smirk playing on his lips.

Killian chuckled, averting his gaze for a second, fidgeting with his hook against his thigh. The past few weeks with Emma had been a combination of small little moments that had left him feeling lighter than he’d felt in centuries. Whether it was late night talks as she waited for him to end his shift at the bar - or early mornings at the station as he helped her with paperwork- or late nights spend snuggled in each other as he showed her the stars, there was an easiness in the way they fell into a relationship with one another. At some point after the first few days, they’d stopped worrying about the rumors around town and simply decided to enjoy each other’s company, cozying up in one of Granny’s booth to enjoy lunch together –and sometimes with Henry – and give a chance to whatever it was that was happening between them.  

There had been a few heated kisses and wandering hands, the jolt of their attraction too strong for them to deny or ignore it. He’d all but memorized the way her body molded into his as he pressed her against the wall of her apartment late at night, his lips leaving feather-light kisses on the line of her jaw as she moaned a goodnight into his ear. But they’d both had refrained from taking it further, a silent confirmation of their initial agreement lingering between them every time one of them pulled back and slowed things down. Physical attraction was clear and acting on it was easy, for the both of them. It’d always been, ever since their individual heartbreaks had left them with nothing else to look for but a quick release based on a bodily need. But the soft touches, the tender smiles and hand holding, the gently brushes of lips against a temple or the comfort of spending hours in each other’s arms; that was something that both Killian and Emma had sorely lacked for longer than they could remember. It was that, more than anything, what they were both craving from each other at the moment.

Killian’s mind finally came back from his memories and into the present, sighing softly. “Things are going well. _More_ than well,” he attested, the memory of the previous afternoon filled with heated kissed and soft snuggles on his cabin coming to mind. He focused his eyes back on Liam, determined not to let his brother off the hook just yet. “But Liam, you’ve been pacing around lately and you have been unusually fidgeting with the sails the last few times we were here. There’s something in your mind, I know it. Is everything ok with Tink?” he dared to ask.

Liam’s smile widened, a new light coming into his eyes. “Aye… more than ok. I love her, Killian.”

“I knew that. I think _everyone_ in town knows it by now… even the fairies,” Killian jested.

Liam reached to scratch behind his ear. “I’ve thinking lately – I know it might seem too soon, but I’ve spent countless years trapped on that cave and then decades cursed in here. Now that she’s finally here, with me… I’m done waiting. I don’t want to waste one more moment,” he said fervently.

Killian’s eyes widened as realization crept in, “You’re going to ask her to marry you, aren’t you?”

“Aye,” Liam answered with a tender smile. “I’m crazy, aren’t I?”

“No, about bloody time brother,” Killian replied. “It’s clear you’re both in for the long haul and you have no doubts about the fact that you both want to spend their rest of your lives with each other. Might as well make it official.”

There were a few moments where they just exchanged glances, before they both put their beers aside and reached for each other, their brotherly hug lasting more than anticipated. When Killian finally pulled back, there was a determined smirk on his lips.

“You’ll need a ring.” His hand reached for the chain he still kept around his neck and pulled it above his head.

Liam’s eyes widened as the ring dangled in front of him. “My ring. You – you’ve kept it.”

“Aye. It’s what has kept me alive all this time,” Kilian said, the emotion making his voice thick. “But I think it’s time for someone else to have it.” He thrusted the ring on Liam’s hand, but his brother shook his head and thrusted the ring back, his hand clasping Killian’s.

“Keep it, it’s yours, brother,” Liam said, his voice breaking. “I know I’ve given you a hard judgement around several things but whatever it was, whatever you did, it led you back to me, Killian.”

Killian swallowed, the lump in his throat making it impossible for him to talk, and he choose to nod his head slightly as the tears dwelled in his eyes. He was almost ready to talk when Liam delivered the final blow.

“Besides, that is a ring fit for a princess, not a fairy.”

Killian chuckled, his cheeks blushing and the tip of his ears turning pink. “Well, if you’ve loosen up a little about my past deeds, I happen to have a nice collection of fine jewelry you can pick from.” He gave his brother a lopsided smirk as his hook pointed to his cabin below deck.

Liam sighed. “It’s either that or going to Gold. It’s not like I can leave town and go buy a bloody ring outside of here,” he finished sadly.

Killian’s eyes widened before a smirk came to his face, his eyebrow cocking mischievously. “Perhaps you can’t, brother. But _I_ can. And so can Emma.”

/-/

It was later that afternoon and Emma was on her own at the station when a few rushed footsteps barged into the room. She lifted her head surprised, her hand reaching for her gun in case there was any danger, but all she could see was Liam and Killian walking in excitedly towards her. They both carried mischievous glances and for a moment there she felt dazzled by the grins on their faces.

“What is up with you two?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow at them.

“There’s a mission of the uttermost importance at hand, Emma,” Liam said, his voice carrying though a formal tone that didn’t match the glint in his eyes. “One that I can only trust my second in command with.” He pointed at Killian, whose grin was matching his brother’s.

Emma tilted her head, confused.

“We need your help, Swan,” Killian said, his voice lowering until it was only a husky whisper. “How do you feel about a road trip, love?”

/-/

It hadn’t take much to convince Emma to agree with the plan. She’d jumped right in, excited about the prospect of doing something for Liam and Tink and spare the elder Jones from the moral conflict he would otherwise be in.

Killian and Emma made plans to leave early Friday morning, which would give them enough time to search a few jewelry stores. Since they didn’t trust anyone’s capacity in town to keep a secret – her mother in the first place – the actual motive of the trip had been left unsaid. When the town simply assumed that Emma and Killian were looking for a romantic getaway, Emma had just shrugged her shoulders and told Killian to go with it. He’d played his part to a T, showing up at her doorstep early that morning, two cups of coffee placed on the roof of her car, a duffel bag at his feet, a single red rose on his hand and a carefree smile on his face.

“To make the ruse complete,” he whispered in her ear as he presented her with the rose, his lips softly brushing her cheek.

“Ruse, huh?” Emma said, her voice coming a little more breathless than intended.

Whatever Killian was about the reply, it died on his lips as his eyes focused on David’s threatening stare.

“You don’t need to worry, Majesty. I assure you, your daughter couldn't be in better hands. Or hand,” he added joyfully.

David fought against the smile that was coming to his lips, “Just take care of her, Hook.”

“I think she’s more than capable to take her of herself, mate; but you have my word,” Killian replied as he opened the car door for Emma.

It didn’t take long for them to reach Portland and check into the hotel that Emma had found them in the heart of the city, nearby the shopping district. After freshening up and a much needed change of Killian’s hook for a prosthetic hand, they both left for the shops, eager to get to the task at hand.

“Never in a million years would I imagine I’d be ring-shopping for _Tinkerbell_ with _Captain Hook_ in tow,” Emma said, a small chuckle escaping her lips at the insanity that her life was.

Killian smirked mischievously, his arm snaking around Emma’s waist and tugging her closer to him, “When you put it that way, Swan, I’d never thought I’d dallied with the daughter of _Snow White_ and _Prince Charming_.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Now, shall we?”

It wasn’t as easy as she originally thought. It was quite difficult to find just the perfect ring. Killian had scrunched up his nose in distaste at some of the most over-the-top designs and Emma had trouble finding some of the most popular ones enticing. They all seemed so regular and void of meaning. In their minds, none of them seemed to fit Liam and Tink’s peculiar love story.

It was Killian who finally found it, his piracy days giving him a sixth sense about finding hidden treasure. Which was how he landed the 1920’s vintage emerald and leaf ring in pewter silver that was perfect for the occasion. A couple of pics sent to Liam’s phone confirmed that they had made the right choice and they made haste to buy the ring. There was a small awkward moment when they were congratulated on their engagement, but they both smiled their way out of the shop and into the city.

With their mission completed, there was nothing left than enjoy the evening in the city and Emma made a point to show Killian how actual life in this realm was when you were not dealing with evil villains and magic. From technology to bookstores, restaurants and music clubs, she made sure he had a night he’d always remember. And even though he’d seen many things in the centuries he’d lived, this was a night that Killian would always remember, from the dazzling night lights to the walk around the docks underneath the starts to the way Emma’s head rested on his shoulder, her hand holding his.

He wasn’t sure if it was the few libations they had, or the fresh air of an unknown city that made them as carefree as they felt, unable to keep their hands off of each other and pressing one another against the wall to steal a few kisses until they stumbled into their room. She pushed him against the closed door, her lips tracing a pattern down his throat as she whispered. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

“ _Now_?” he chuckled breathlessly, his fingers tracing a pattern on the skin underneath the hem of her shirt.

Emma pulled slightly away, her eyes meeting his with a curious look. “How did you know that you could cross the townline?”

Killian tensed for a second before he gave her a small smile. “Oh, that. I asked Regina, a long time ago.” His eyes bored into hers with that unwavering devotion she’d come to accept from him. “When – when you left with Gold, I thought about going after you. If you hadn’t come back that day, I would have.”

She tilted her head, her nose bumping into his before she met his eyes again, “But you had no idea where to go or how to-”

“It wouldn’t have stopped me, Swan,” he interrupted her, his hand resting on her cheek, “I’d go to the ends of the world or time for you… if you let me,” he finished in a soft whisper, his lips curving with the hint of a smile.

She could read in his eyes the words he wasn’t saying, the one he was holding back because he didn’t want to push her or rush her, because he wanted to give her time to move at her own pace. It only made her resolve strengthen.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips before kissing him softly. She felt his smile through the kiss before he pulled away to meet her stare.

“I love you too,” he murmured, closing the distance to kiss her again.

He scooped her into his arms, carrying her inside the room and playfully tossing her on the bed, his body hovering over hers as his eyes roamed over her. His lips never left her skin as he removed every single clothing item, his hand mapping each new area he was finding, her moans encouraging him to move on. He closed his eyes and groaned when he finally slid into her, his broken voice pleading for a moment to calm his raging heart before he started moving. Slowly, each thrust bringing him closer to her, his forehead resting against hers as he whispered loving words into her ear.

/-/

She woke up the next morning to Killian nuzzling her neck, his lip murmuring against her kiss. “Do we have to get back already?” he asked, his voice carrying a soft plea that she echoed.

“I think we can take one more day for ourselves,” she admitted, turning around to face him. “Any plans for the day?” she asked suggestively.

He smiled mischievously, his eyebrow raising as he hovered over her. “I have a few ideas, Swan.”


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it... final chapter of the story. thank you so much for everyone who stuck with it!

**_A few weeks later_ **

Liam adjusted the knot on his tie for the fourth time but it still didn’t look as good as he’d have liked. “Bloody hell!” he cursed fervently, throwing his hands at his sides in frustration.

“Here brother, let me help,” Killian offered and before Liam could utter another word, his hand and hook had reached out and swiftly ripped the fabric, tearing it apart.

“Killian! What in the _blazes!?_ ” Liam started but his brother cut him off, his hand and hook waving in the air with a flair of dramatism.

“No tie. You don’t need it,” he stated. “Undo one more button and you’ll be dashing.” Killian cocked an eyebrow at his brother.

“Some of us _don’t_ need to parade around barechested to capture the attention of our paramours.” Liam scoffed.

“But it never hurts,” Killian held his brother’s stare until Liam caved in. “Trust me, it looks better like this. Nervous?”

“What gives you the idea?” Liam asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Killian shrugged before he fixed his brother with an honest stare. “You know she’s going to say yes don’t you?”

Liam sighed, running his hand through his hair, “Rationally, yes. I don’t think Tink doesn’t want me or that she’s not committed to our relationship. Nevertheless, I’m still acting like a sodding lad that is besotted for the first time,” he admitted.

“Probably because it’s the first time you’ve been besotted with someone,” Killian pointed out. “I don't recall there were many lasses when we were growing up-” he finish in a soft voice.

Liam shook his head. “No, they weren’t - I mean there was a wench here and there, but nothing special or meaningful. Certainly nothing like _her_. She- she’s everything, Killian.”

Killian smiled, reaching to give his brother a hug. “Don’t keep her waiting, then. Good luck, brother.”

/-/

It had been a pleasant evening, the last days of spring warming up the air and making it possible to sail at night. Liam had taken Tink sailing on his boat, benefiting from the modern equipment to provide a hot meal for them when they had anchored away from the shore. She looked breathtaking in her forest green dress with gold accents, her hair cascading down her shoulders. Liam had sensed her shivering and she was now enveloped in his suit jacket, his arms hugging her back against his chest as they both contemplated the moonlight.

“This is beautiful,” she sighed. “But you haven’t told me what the occasion for all this was.”

“Do we need one?” Liam asked nonchalantly. Tink turned around, her arms circling around his neck, and cocked an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled, marveled in her ability to read him like an open book. “Yes, there is an occasion. I’ve realized -between time being frozen in Neverland and the curse in here- we can’t even figure out how long we’ve been together. We don’t really- we have no anniversary or special date to celebrate,” he trailed off, a sigh escaping him. 

“Does that bother you?” she asked softly.

His lips curved into a smile. “I think perhaps it’s time we have a special date. Or I should say, we set one.” His arms pulled her closer to him, his eyes boring into hers, trying to convey everything he was feeling. “From the moment I first saw you in that cave, I knew I would never belong to anyone but you, no matter what came our way. I love you, Tink. And it took me decades and curses and traveling realms to find you again and I simply don’t want to ever let you go.” He reached for his pocket and pulled the emerald ring. “Marry me, darling?”

Tink’s eyes filled with tears as she nodded frantically and threw herself into his arms. “Yes!” Her lips found his in a searing kiss, rainbow color beams exploding around them.

Liam broke the kiss, chuckling. “That’s a new one,” he said as he slid the ring on her finger.

“Well, I am a fairy after all,” Tink replied, her eyes dancing with light as little fireflies flew around them.

“My beloved fairy,” Liam said before he reached to kiss her again.

/-/

On the other side of town, Killian and Emma were comfortably snuggling on the couch. He was tracing patterns on her arm, but Emma could tell he was pensive.

“Hey,” she murmured her fingers reaching to caress his scruffy cheek. “Are you worried that she might not say yes?” she asked in disbelief.

“Bloody hell, no, Swan,” Killian said horrified. Emma’s brow furrowed in confusion and he sighed, removing his hand from her side to pinch the bridge of his nose. “It’s just, I’ve been thinking- this changes things. The walls in this place are very thin and it was one thing to impose on my brother after we’ve been apart for centuries. But now…” he trailed off, leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid.

“You don’t want to get in the way of the newlyweds,” she finished for him with a hint of mischief.

“Aye, I guess I’ll be moving back to the Jolly Roger soon,” Killian said.

“But - what about the winter?” Emma asked. “It would be too cold for you to be there.”

Killian shrugged, “It would be at least a few months until it’s too cold and I’ve weather worse than this. I’m going to miss the size of the bed, though,” he bit his lower lip, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Emma hit him playfully on the shoulder before she tilted her head to look at him. Killian’s smile faltered a little. “What? Do you have any other ideas, love?”

She hesitated for second, her eyes boring into his as she tried to find the right words. He waited patiently, his eyes silently encouraging.

“I- I’ve been meaning to find my own place,” she started. “I mean, almost thirty and living with your parents it’s kind of pathetic.” She tripped over her words and averted her gaze. Killian smiled fondly at her, reaching to tuck a strand of her behind her ear.  Her eyes found his again. “Look, I am not saying _right now_ but perhaps we can start looking for a place for when the weather is too cold for you to stay in the Jolly? Together?”

He seemed taken aback for a moment, before his smile lit his entire face making the creases around his eyes deep. “Aye, I’d very much like that.”

He kissed her softly, nuzzling her nose with his before he pressed his forehead against hers.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“And I, you.”


End file.
